An Elemental Disaster
by Melya Liz
Summary: 2 friends form our world are sent to the Avatar's world to do the most serious and dangerous job ever the only problem is that their not taking anything serious. Caution: do NOT read if you can't take, Randomness, craziness, and other forms of insanity.
1. Intro

**Intro**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

King Ozai was sitting in his throne room when a soldier came in. "Yes what is it?"

"Um…well… there's a man here that says he can kill the Avatar." Ozai sat up.

"Send him in."

A short man walked in, he was wearing all black with a cape and hood (they were also black) that covered his face so that you could not see it. "your majesty, it's a honor." He bowed.

"Yes."

The man took a black crystal out of his cape "Your highness I have a way for you to win this war."

"I'm listening..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mekalo! Mekalo! I have news form the agency!" a little angel said running into a liberty looking room, it was full of books, papers, a huge screen, and a few computers. A older looking angle was sitting in the middle of all this looking at a huge book

"Yes what is it Hayla?"

"They said it's time, Void has started his sweep for power." Mekalo raised and eyebrow.

"Already?" Hayla nodded "well no matter we'll have to send them."

"But there's only 2 right now."

"They'll just have to do. Send them ASAP." Hayla nodded and left the room.

Mekalo just sat down and looked at a huge circle that covered most of the floor all the elements you could think of and some you've never see were painted in it. Two started to glow. Fire and Water.


	2. Sleep over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Dragonball Z (but I would love to meet the people who do)**

**I do own, me (Liz) and my friend owns Marie (who really is her). This happened on and Avatar bash sleepover we had a while ago and we thought you people would like to hear about it. If some of the characters don't sound like themselves, please tell us, 'cause we don't want them mad at us. (Trust us; a mad Zuko is _not_ pretty)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liz sat on her bed fiddling with something. "Thanks for taping that entire Avatar: the last Airbender marathon so we could watch them together."

"No problem," Liz's best friend Marie said playing with the necklace that Liz had given her that night. It was just like the one Liz had; a single oblong stone on a rope, only it was a reddish orange, while Liz's was aqua.

"So, tell me about your dream again. You were helping Goku?" Marie said, getting up from the floor and jumping onto Liz's bed with her friend.

"First off, it was Goten not Goku, and he needed help saving Trunks from this monster. Man, it seemed _sooooo_ real. I mean, I think I still have a bruise from it," Liz said, rolling up her bruise to show a large bruise.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You know that's impossible, right?"

Girls, time for bed!" shouted Liz's dad up the stairs. (L: which lead to my cool room in the attic) "Ok, Dad," Liz called back.

Liz slipped into her twin bed with Marie. (L: Don't ask us how the heck we fit in it, we just do) "I wish _we_ could go into the world of Avatar," Liz whispered to Maria.

"That makes no sense but…So do I," Maria whispered back. And without knowing it both girls held their necklaces at the same time as they went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, it's hot in here," Liz thought as she rolled over. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was squeezed in a tiny bed with Marie, so, obviously she fell right off the bed. Again unfortunately, she landed right on top of a body.

"Ow…" Liz and the person said; it sounded like a boy. Liz jumped up, now wide awake. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, grabbing her pillow and beginning to whack the boy. "Marie, THERE'S A GUY IN MY ROOM!" she yelled, glancing over at Marie. Marie just groaned, "Liz, shut up and go back to sleep." Then she rolled over and took her own advice.

"Stop it," commanded the boy, catching hold of Liz's pillow.

"I WON'T!" Liz yelled back trying to pull it from his grasp. Suddenly the pillow went up in flames. Liz screamed and jumped back, falling over Marie.

Ow, Liz, you idiot! Get off me—" Marie shouted, fully awake now. She tried to grab at Liz but stopped seeing the boy with the flaming pillow. "LIZ, THERE'S A GUY IN OUR ROOM!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's _my_ room."

"This isn't either of your rooms," Liz narrowed her eyes; _where_ had she heard that voice before. "It's mine,"

With that the boy shot a blast of fire out of his hand at some candles next to the bed, revealing his face. Both girls stared at the scarred faced, black-haired, boy for about a minute, and then…screamed.

When they stopped Maria turned to Liz "We have to calm down it's only a dream."

"Maybe it's not a dream." Liz said. They both stopped to think about this for a minute then at the same time pinched them selves.

"Ow." They both said at the same time.

Now this hole time that Liz and Maria are making complete fools of them selves Zuko was thinking just that "um hello." He said but the girl's weren't listening to him

"I told you that Dragon Ball Z dream was to **real**." Liz was saying to Maria with a triumphant look.

"But that…this…it's **impossible**." Maria said "I'm telling you its imposable!"

"Excuse ME!" Zuko yelled both girl's stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" they said at the same time.

"First off who are you and how did you get on this ship?" Zuko Asked his hand's folded over his chest.

"Well I'm Liz." Liz said getting out of the bed but as she did her feet got caught in the sheets and she tripped, Hitting her head on the floor and knocking her self out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had the weariest dream." Liz muttered getting up and rubbing a sore spot on her head "Really." A male voice said Liz sat bolt upright then seeing a fire nation doctor standing over her, she screamed.

"It's all right I'm not going to hurt you." He said

"But man Liz. You're **one**... **Big**… **Klutz**." Maria said form were she was siting across the room.

"Maria your still here!"

"Yep and apparently this isn't a dream."

"**How** do you think we got here?"

"Well that's what General Iroh and prince Zuko want to know." The doctor said "but first you might want to get some clothes." He said doubtfully looking at Maria and her small 5'3" body. "Just give us anything." Liz said "I **really** don't want to be walking around in my PJ's all day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh thanks a lot Liz." Maria said sarcastically. She was standing next to Liz with a **way** to big (L: they were too big for me and I'm a taller 5'6") fire nation outfit on. She held up a leg as her pants fell over her foot. "How the heack am I possibly going to walk?"

"Well we'll just have to role up the sleeves and pants…" Liz said as she started to role up her sleeves. Maria fallow suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the soldier came closer to the girl's room he was a little frighten. There was talk that these girls had just appeared out of no were right into prince Zuko's room.

He after mustering up enough courage he knocked on the door "come in." a voice said form the other side. With a shaky hand he opened the door but all of his fears subsided as he saw the girl that was standing in the middle of the room wearing an overly large fire nation outfit on. Why this girl was no older then his daughter and with black hair and almond shaped eyes she defiantly looked like she was form the fire nation.

"hi" she said with a bright smile.

The soldier smiled back General Iroh and prince Zuko will see you know".

"Is some one there?" a voice said form the bathroom. "yep come on out Maria he's going to take us to General Iroh and prince Zuko."

As the door opened the soldier's smile faded and his fear returned this girl, with her long corn colored hair was like nothing he had ever seen before. He was about to say more but the fire nation looking girl beat him to it.

"Oh my Gosh Maria!" she said suddenly feeling giddy "were going to talk to Zuko and his uncle."

Maria turned to her getting some of her giddiness "I know! Oh WOW!" The solder who didn't know why these girls would **want **to have a talk with the General and his hot tempered relative shook his head with wonder and let both hipper girls to the meeting room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me how you liked it (or hated it) I (M: we!) really want to know. Don't worry Maria is going to write the next part so you'll have a better interrupter, speller and punckshuatouer (is that a word? Oh well I AM the queen of nonwords and mishmash).**

**Peace out ya'll,**

**Liz **

**Oh yah if you think it's almost impossible for someone to be _that_ crazy (m: and klutzy. L: Hey!) Sorry but that's what I really act like. **


	3. a theory about magic mattresses

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own _Avatar: the last Airbender_, or Liz, (my friend owns her **

**-and is her-); but I am and do own Marie **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A note from M: Hey, it's Marie writing this time. I hope you liked Liz's chapter; and mine too after you read it. Sorry my chapter took so long. Well, I think that's it… Oh, and Liz and I will reply to and thank the reviewers at the end of the chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Of course, Liz was so excited about meeting the prince and General Iroh that she forgot about rolling up her pant legs. Stepping through the door, she tripped over the extra six inches of fabric, somersaulted twice, and landed in a heap midway through the room. Marie just stopped, shocked for a moment. Then, as Liz stood up, slightly dazed, Marie saw she was all right and started to have a fit of very badly stifled giggles.

"Ahem…" Zuko said, annoyed, from the end of the room; interrupting not only Marie and Liz –who had good-naturedly started to laugh too- from their giggle fit, but also Iroh, who was chuckling quietly.

"Liz, roll up your pant legs before you kill yourself," said Marie (M: actually, the sentence went more like this: "Liz, -giggle- roll –giggle- up your pant legs –giggle- before you –giggle- -gasp a breath- -giggle- kill yourself –giggle-"), as they walked the rest of the way. (M: more carefully, in Liz's case.)

"Who are you, why are you here, and how did you get on my ship?" demanded Zuko.

"Well, I'm Liz censored, and this is Marie censored," (M: sorry were not allowed to say our last names) said Liz, since Marie was still having sporadic bursts of giggles. "If you find out the rest, could you tell us too?"

Zuko glared at her, but Liz, with her normal disregard for danger, just grinned. Iroh, either oblivious to the tension building in her nephew, ignoring it, or actually enjoying it, smiled and nodded amiably.

"Greetings! I am General Iroh of the fire nation, and this my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"Nice to meet you," said Marie politely, now recovered, and glanced nervously over at Liz and Zuko, who were now locked in a staring/glaring contest.

Zuko appeared to be getting more irritated by the second. (M: I think I remember wisps of steam rising from his bald -well, almost bald- head) Finally, he erupted in a roar.

"Enough! Tell me how you got on my ship!" Zuko was fuming. Realizing that both of them might end up as ashes, (M: and realizing that whatever Liz was planning to say next would probably turn might into will definitely) Marie decided to jump in.

"Uh, we really don't know…Your Highness," Marie said _very_ respectfully, stepping in front of Liz, and on some of her toes.

"Ouch!" squeaked Liz. "Marie, get off my feet—"

"Shut up," hissed Marie. "You want to get us killed?"

"We won't get killed…," Liz said confidently.

Marie looked apprehensively at the annoyed, suspicious, fire prince with the notoriously bad temper, and then turned around to look at Liz, a totally disbelieving look on her face. "Liz…" she said. "I've always wondered; _do you have a mental problem, or something_! Will you calm down and act serious, _for once_?"

"Ok…" Liz said reluctantly and straightened up, though you could see that she thought Marie was the one who needed to calm down. (M: Strange… because I'm the calm one, normally. Of course, we are facing nearly certain death right in the face, so…). An overly serious and solemn look came over Liz's face. Only in her eyes, could you see the she was fighting to keep from breaking down and outright bursting into laughter.

Zuko stared at them incredulously. "What is wrong with you?"

Liz took a long, slow breath…and…broke down. Turning to Marie, she pleaded, her caramel eyes doubling in size. "Please, _please,_ can I take this question?"

Marie sighed, and flipped her long, blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "…go ahead…"

Liz turned to Zuko and drew a big breath. "Well, one day, for an experiment, I decided to stick my brain in the microwave for thirty seconds, but it exploded in a huge mess all over the walls, so I left it for my mom to clean up!" This sentence came out in one long rush.

"Huh…?" said Zuko.

"What's a microwave?" asked Iroh.

"Liz…" groaned Marie, rubbing her temples.

Zuko finally realized he wasn't going to get any new information out of them at this point, and muttered, "What should I do with them."

Iroh heard him and shrugged. "Give them chores," he suggested, "at least until we can figure out how their teleportation works. That would be a very helpful tool in catching the Avatar."

Surprisingly, Zuko took his uncle's advice. He nodded, and then called for one of the fire soldiers stationed outside the door. "Show these girls to their quarters," he commanded.

"The prison cells?" asked the soldier.

Zuko shook his head. "No, give them their own room, but place a guard outside." The soldier nodded, and then led the girls out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in their shared room, Marie broke out.

"Teleport? They think we can teleport?' she said, total disbelief just dripping from her words. "This is getting weirder and weirder…" Marie shook her head.

"Well," Liz said. "It _is _a possibility." When Marie looked at her skeptically, she added, "I mean, how else could we just 'appear' in the middle of the ocean?"

"I _guess_, you _could_ be right," admitted Marie. "But how in the world did we do it?"

"I dunno…unless…maybe…maybe it was the mattress. Perhaps it's magic," Liz suggested brightly. Marie stared at her like she was insane. (M: wait a minute, she _is_ insane)

"What?" said Liz, innocently.

"Liz…a…mattress…?"

"I _know_ it sounds stupid, Marie," said Liz.

Marie raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, it sounds _really_ stupid," conceded Liz. "But you'd have also thought it was stupid if I had told you at our sleepover last night that we'd appear the next morning on Zuko's ship, in the world of _Avatar: The last Airbender_."

Marie considered this, struck by this brilliant flash of logic coming from a totally illogical girl. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Liz, are you feeling all right?" she said going over to her friend and putting her hand on Liz's forehead.

"I'm _fine_, Marie. But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I guess," said Marie. "But I'm tired." She glanced out the porthole that was their window. "And it's getting dark, could we talk about it in the morning?"

"It's getting dark already?" Liz said going over to look out the porthole. "WOW That was quick!"

"Not really," said Marie. "You were unconscious most of the day."

"Oh, yeah," said Liz, rubbing the growing bump on the back of her head. "Well, I guess so."

The girls each climbed into a bed. The room was furnished with two of them. However the proposed 'magic mattress' was nowhere to be seen. In fact, none of their original belongings were in the room, except their necklaces which they still wore.

"Good night, Liz," whispered Marie.

"Night, Marie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's my first chapter! Hope you guys like it as much as you did Liz's! Again I'm sorry it took so long! What's with all my exclamation points! Well, I got the next chapter too, (L: noooooooooooo) so I suppose I should start writing it! Look for it –given my speed of writing- sometime in the next millennium! (L: more NOOOOOOOO) I am obsessed with exclamation points! Bye!**

**Marie Flamme **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marie: Ah…time to thank the reviewers!**

**Liz: OMG! We would like to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed our story. We love you guys and gals! **

**princesslaneah777**:

L&M: A very special thanks to our first reviewer. We think your cool to. Liz gives Princess a big hug

L: really cool

**Snake-Eyes**:   
L&M: Um, thanks for the review, but this is _one_ story. That intro will have meaning soon. We know right now you all are probably wondering what the heck that Void guy and the others have to do with anything, but trust us it will all become clear…Muahahahaha…Sorry, we just felt like doing that.

**sugar-n-spice**:

M&L: we did more because you asked so nicely

**zukozfire22**:

L: thanks we thought our story was pretty cool too

M: Modest much?

L: hehehe and your welcome, I loved your story to.

**Liz Mizu**:

M: what in the world? LIZ!

L: runs far away muhahahahaha

**raven-foreverdark**:

L: wow thanks. Yes we really do act this way. Thanks, I loved your story and am trying to get my ballet obsessed fried to read it.

M: Well, if you'd mail it to me…And I am _not_ ballet obsessed! Pets new toe shoe "Oooh…pretty…"

L: I rest my case

**Shadowlover101**:

M: Somehow I just remember it being more disturbing than amusing. Well, I guess the look on his face _must _have beengood, although I was asleep.

L: Well what really happened was our mattress landed on top of his but we were still on his bed and I bet his face **was** funny but sadly it was to dark for me to see. sniff

**Amberhawk**:

M: Ok, OK, I continued it! Just no torture!

L: don't worry amber I'll torture her for you. (_grabs a pic of Jet and starts to chase her with it.)_

M: get that hideous this away form me!

L: muhahaha!

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed, and we're terribly sorry if we've missed someone!**

**A visit with the prince; and a theory about magic mattresses**


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: we don't own this show blah blah**

**Small bit of insight on what's up with the badies right now **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darsino sat in his room fiddling with small black crystal. There was a crystal ball sitting on the table in front of him. As he sat there pondering the crystal ball began to turn black as if there was a dark fog inside of it. Seeing this Darsino stood up and knelt in front of the ball.

"Void everything is ready"

"Good" a hallow voice said from the misty ball "but that is not why I'm here." Darsino raised an eyebrow

"What is it master?"

"They have Arrived" Darsino didn't need to be told who had arrived, he knew.

"What shall we do master?"

"Proceed as planed I see no threat to their inexistence even if _Mekalo_ thinks they can some how help." Void said spiting out Mekalo as if it where the grosses word even invented.

"Then I shall being the process?" Darsion asked almost eager to begin.

"Yes you may proceed when ready." The ball cleared with these last words. And Darsino stood up and collected his things.

"All is going as planed." He said happily to the little statue "We shall be victorious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Liz and Marie woke up at the same time there minds felled with the images from there dream. Then as suddenly as they had gotten up they both fell back into a dreamless slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry** **it's so short the next chapter is coming REAL soon.**

**Liz and Marie**


	5. Songs and Nonbenders

**Disclaimer: sadly we don't own Avatar…but we're planning on selling our siblings on e-bay to get money so if you're interested….**

**Liz's siblings: noooooooo**

**Marie's siblings: nooooooooooo**

**Liz and Marie: muhahahaha! **

**Liz; oh yah and we don't own any of the songs that I sing in this chapter, there's a lot so I'm not going to name them all….. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marie woke up blearily as a bright shaft of light hit her face "_only two more weeks till nutcracker"_ she thought as she sat up, eyes still closed. She opened her eyes shielding them from the sun. It took Marie about two minutes to realize where she was (M: yes I am slow in the morning) "No, no, no…NO!" Marie said frantically "I can't still be here; I have to dance!"

"Morning Marie" Marie turned to see a sleepy Liz getting up "we still here?" Marie nodded "cool."

"Cool? I have a ballet in 2 weeks! And I'm stuck on Zuko's ship for goodness knows how long and all you can say is cool!" Liz smiled at the desperate ballerina.

"Think of it this way were stuck on Zuko's ship, the for some reason that I can't figure out, heart throb of millions of girls. We're probably hated by every single Zuko fan girl that ever was." With this statement Liz jumped up and started to chant "raa raa instume baa we love Zuko hahaha. Raa raa instume baa we love Zuko hahaha." She then started making fake cheering moves and jumping up and down on the bed "ra ra istume baa we love Zuko hahaha!" Liz was reaching her 20th time when Marie decided to take despite measures.

"Oh hey there Zuko"

"AHHH!" Liz screamed falling off the bed. She quickly got up then seeing that Zuko was **not** in the room glared at her _best friend_ "**why** did you do that?" Marie just smiled.

"Despite times call for despite measures. Now come on it's late and we probably shouldn't keep our _hosts _waiting" As Marie opened there door the guard turn to them giving a slight nod.

"Good morning."

Like an evil bolt of lighting Barlow girl's "you lead me" jumped it's mean little self into Liz's head and she began to sing it with out even knowing it.

"Good morning, the night is over and gone, I thought once…"

"Oh no" Marie mudded "just what we need." Once Liz got a song in her head it didn't leave until it have annoyed everyone that come in contacted with Liz.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh look who's here." Iroh said looking up from table which he and Zuko were looking at. "It's a wonderful new day don't you think?" Liz instantly started to sing/hum Avalon's "new day"

"Oh It's a new day oh it's a new time and it's a new way…" Zuko glared at Liz (L: he does that a lot.)

"What's her problem?" he asked Marie, who was trying not to sing along with her friend. Marie glanced at Zuko.

"You asked that last night do you really want another weird answer." Zuko let out an annoyed sigh and sat back down. Liz walked over and glanced at the charts that were spread across the table.

"What cha looking at?" she asked even though she had ha pretty good idea what it was.

"We're looking for the Avatar, that child can't **hide** for ever." Iroh answered just then Liz screamed. Zuko jumped up in shock.

"AHH I hate you now I have Hide in my head UG!" Liz started hitting her hand on her head. Zuko and Iroh looked confused Marie giggled.

"She means that she has _Hide _by Joy Williams in her head now."

"And I hate all of you mean people." Liz trying to get the song out of her head

"Don't worry I feel the same way about you." Zuko said Liz just gasped at him

"Did you just make a joke?"

"What?"

Liz's face lit up "OH MY GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN! HEY WORLD ZUKO JUST MAKE A FUNNY!" before anyone could tell her to shut it Liz's stomach gave a **huge **growl (M: it was really funny it sounded like a dog drowning) Iroh gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you girls go get something to eat?" Iroh opened the door "please get these girls something to eat and some tea for me. Oh and _I'll have my drink lukewarm_." He told the guard Marie's eyes got big as she looked at Liz who was now unknowingly singing "Gray" from Barlow girls.

"Thanks but we'll got get our food in the kitchen!" Marie said leading Liz out of the cabin before she could come up with something else to get them in big trouble with Zuko.

"I'll take my drink lukewarm now, hot and cold is not the think for me….yah!"

Marie rolled her eyes it was going to be a **long** day

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After they had eaten they were given those _chores _that Iroh had been told them about last night.

Liz was washing Dishes and singing, the funny thing is that she never knows that she's singing she just starts to sing some random song and it's in her head for ever. Suddenly the human CD player stopped humming "um Marie?"

"Yah?' Marie asked not taking her eyes off the carrots (L: I think they were carrots but then again it doesn't matter much.) she was cutting.

"Is it just here or does water always fly?" Marie turned to see Liz waving her hand and a stream of water fallowing it. Marie took one look and screamed. Liz just smiled.

"I know its cool isn't it."

"Oh my gosh!" Marie gasped. Just then the cook, who was glad to have to woman helpers in the kitchen (M: I think he was taking advantage of us) Came in.

"The prince and his uncle will have there lunch now." At the sound of his voice Liz's friend the stream of water fell into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh I'll take it." Marie said quickly taking a tray glad to get some fresh air.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Here's your food" Marie said coming in as she was putting down the tray a huge spider crawled across the table Marie screamed jumping back and pointing at the spider as she did a stream of fire burst out of her hand and fried the poor critter (M: LIZ that ugly thing was NOT at all poor) to a crisp. Zuko and Iroh jumped up in shock.

"You can fire bend?" Zuko asked in disbelief but Marie didn't answer him she just stared at her hand.

"How did I?"

"Drinks are here." Liz said bursting in on this shocking moment but as she got closer to the table she tripped on one of her annoying pants. Needless to say she tripped and pretty much spilled drinks all over Zuko. Liz jumped up just a few minutes ago she had promised her self that she was going to be a good girl and this wasn't helping. "oh I'm soooo sorry you highness." Liz said getting up. This didn't help Zuko was already steaming (literary)

"get…out…not…" he said with a unsurely calm voice Liz started to back up slowly.

"I'm really sorry it's the pants there to big."

"NOW!" with that Liz sprinted out the door and almost tripped again on her way out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well _this _is fun." Marie said sarcastically as she and Liz did there new chore of mopping the deck, let's just say that Iroh had them do _new_ chores for a wile.

"I now isn't it." Liz giggled as she ran across the floor and a stream of water fallowed her cleaning the deck as they went. Marie just rolled her eyes and kept mopping she wasn't sure if Zuko knew about Liz's powers yet and she was a bit concerned for her crazy friend even if Liz wasn't.

"WEEEEE." Marie glanced over at the giddy 16 year old. Liz was now making small waves fly across the floor. "I love my bending powers." She sang. She stopped abruptly "hey Marie guess what."

"What?" Marie asked not even looking up from her mopping. Liz was standing up with a serious exasperation on her face.

"I can do the Robot." She said and started hum "the hamster dance" wile doing the Robot, Marie shrugged and joined her. That was, until some curious soldiers stopped to watch the two teens both girls stopped Marie giggled embarrass by the odd looks that the crew was giving her but Liz just shrugged and went back to mopping.

"What's a robot?" Iroh asked murdering more to him self then to the girls.

"Well it's a com…no it's a…oh never mind." Marie said shaking her head

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well nothing really fun/cool happened for about 2 days unless you call driving Zuko crazy (L: by accident!) Liz blabbing about random things that pops into her head. And Marie sick with worry about her ballet. Yep everything was normal; that was until Marie found out that she didn't have firebending powers…

Marie was allowed back into the kitchen and since Liz had done such a great job at mopping, and she loved it she was on the deck humming "beautiful soul" (M: that's Liz for you one minute she's shining "welcome" next she's singing the "Danny phantom theme" song) Marie rolled her eyes as she came out with some kitchen water to dump out. As she did a huge ugly spider, (L: I swear there was like 20 spiders on that ship and they all came to plague Marie.) who had been hiding in the rim of the bottom of the bucket crawled out and onto Marie's hand. She screamed bloody murder jumping back, as she did her hand went up in flames along with her arm then her chest then her whole body was burning up.

"AHHH Liz! Help! I'm on fire!." Marie screamed as she started to run down the deck toward her friend. Liz, who had her back to the new human torch, just giggled.

"That's really cool Marie."

"No Liz **Really **HELP!" Liz rolled her eyes and turned around to see her friend up in flames. She, like any sensible person, screamed then tripped over the bucket she was mopping with. Both girls were screaming when Zuko came running out.

"WHAT IS GO…" he stopped when he saw Marie who was still in flames, by now a small group of the crew was standing a good distance away staring in aw at the flaming girl. Liz, who had recovered he self, quickly got up and ran to there room. Marie watched her go.

"Liz where _are_ you going?"

"I'll be right back." After a minute Liz came running back with the blanket form there bed. "Now try to calm down and flame off." Marie took a deep breath and slowly the tips of her body started to go back to normal, Liz quickly put the blanket around her. Zuko took a steep closer.

"How?" his face full of wonder and question.

"No idea." Marie answered giving a sheepish smile form in the blanket Liz took her hand and led her away form the gawking crew.

"If you'll excuse us we have to get Marie needs some new clothes." Liz said with her nose in the air pretending to be some snobby no-it-all.

Once they go into there room Marie broke down crying on the bed "I want to go home I don't like this any more." Liz sat next to her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know so do I." Liz wisped "so do I."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's an important announcement at the bottom of this page but it contains some spoilers for later chapter but we thought we should put it in so that you don't think we're Mary sues and all that. But if you are smart you WONT read it we just put it there for flamers all there like. **

**Thank you…**

**Now for a BIG THANK YOU for out reviewers! **

**For chapter 3…**

**o-dragon**:

Liz: I'm glad it made you laugh the whole thing was pretty looking back at it all.

Marie: I'm looking in to Liz having A.D.H.D if course I'm not sere yet

Liz: hey!

Marie: yes Finely some one else likes them!

Liz: I like them to!

Marie: you don't count…about Iroh's son…well…

Liz: I want to meet him! I bet he's really cool! And I bet you all ready felll into a bottomless chasm thingy since Marie takes FOREVE!

Marie; hehe sorry

**Mavrik Zero: **Liz and Marie: we have just for you!

**Darkcreonix: **

Liz; yes the magic mattress **rocks**!

Marie: please don't encourage her…

Liz: TOO LATE!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

Marie: well I don't know seeing as Liz will start to have a conversation with her self

Liz: hello Liz how are you, oh fine Liz we just finished another chapter of on of our most famous fanfics, really, yes and where talking to XEye-Of-The-WolfX and out other reviewers , oh that's nice tell them all hi, ok

Marie; ooookkkkk any way please don't beat us up!

Liz: I'm good…some times…most of the time…I try…

**darkavatar13:**

Liz: yes didn't you all ready know that?

Marie: well it's mostly Liz who's stupid

Liz: ya…HEY!

**Amberhawk:**

Liz: really that's sooooo cool

Marie: Liz she said that it was a dream

Liz; awww to bad…but doesn't this story just bring out the best in people we have already gotten 2 death threats!

Marie: ummm yah I guess… but amber sugar IS a good thing but dark chocolate is an even better thing YUMMMM

**And our small chapter 4…**

**darkavatar13: **

Liz: I put that up because I wanted to put SOMETHING! Marie was taking forever plus it shows how hard our lives where during that trip

Marie: oh yah Liz you where having _such_ a hard time…

Liz: wow that was our first flame…

Marie: um you call that a flame? That's nothing I thought they were so bad you started to cry?

Liz: ummmm who known's but I **don't **want to find out!

Marie: me neater…SO NO ONE DO IT!

**Mavrik Zero:**

Liz: wow marv (can I call you that?) you made us feel great! You're the kind of reader we want!

Marie: what my friend means to say it… that your REALLY reading the story! There's more to this story then meets the eye! Yes we are going to have more elements but not it this story.

**kidgonebananas777:**

Liz: another great reader! Oh I'm speechless

Marie: oh there is a God!

Liz: hey….

Marie: just kidding… who do you think Mekalo and Darsino are? You'll have to guess cuz we're not telling till the end!

Liz; which in Marie's case might not be any time soon

Marie; HEY!

**raven-foreverdark:**

Liz: thanks! And the reason it's so short it cuz we had most of this one done but marie wanted to fix it and she was taking forever! So I just thought I put that part i.

Marie: which did give it a bit of a dark over shadowing which I thought was cool

Liz: why thank you!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

Liz: LOL

Marie: well kick him out! All brothers should be arrested for brotherasady (got that word from Liz)

Liz: look who's talking you ONLY have 2!

**Little Miss.Attitude**:

Liz: you name reminds me of this girl I know…

Marie: who?

Liz: A

Marie; oh yah your right… any way thanks for the encouragement we always need it (mostly Liz cuz she has a really low self esteem)

**Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE review and tell us all your thoughts (M: well MOST of your thoughts) so bye for know!**

**Liz Mizu (means water) and Marie Flamme (means fire) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now for our important announcement that we hope you DON'T read cuz it kind of runes some of the mystery of the story but if it make's you feel better go ahead and read: **

**WE ARE NOT MARY SUES! Marie's whole body fire really happed and it just means she's not a bender! We were sent to this dimension for a reason and we al ready had our powers before and we'll have them when we go to other demotions! SO NO FLAMES! **


	6. Saved?

**Disclaim: we don't own avatar but maybe if we …**

**Own: we do own our selves, that being Liz and Marie incase you didn't know, We this plot line and anything else that Avatar doesn't want. **

**Liz: You guys from Avatar can have me if you want. ;D **

**Marie: give it up Liz they don't want you**

**Liz: oh well… on with the story… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Both girls were sitting on the bed talking when Liz looked at the floor "I think we stopped."

"Well they did say we were going to get some supplies." Her best friend replied. Liz jumped out of the bed

"Hey I just got a great idea why don't we ask iron if he'll let us get some…" Liz looked at her to long sleeve "stuff that fists."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iron Agreed giving bother girls a few coins each "you may go when the solders go but don't stray too far."

Both girls didn't need this warning "oh we wont." Liz said her eyes big with fear of what might happen if they were left behind (M: just to let you guys know we'd rather not like to be lost in a world that we don't belong in. far away form our magic mattress)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW Marie look at this." Liz was holding up a camisole with matching skirt, leggings, and jacket. "I told you that this hand me down shop would have good stuff." Marie ran her hand down the skirt

"I love all the different color blues it looks like the sea." She whispered

"That's because it's from the water nation." A voice said behind them. Bother girls turned around to see Zuko.

"It's pretty I'm going to get it." Liz decided

"Um well…"

"What?"

"It's just that it's a water bender's outfit and that's not really something you would wear on a fire nations ship." Zuko said not seeing Marie's frantic sings to stop him.

Liz put her hands on her hips "well I happen to BE a water bender plus I **like **to be different." Marie shook her head in despair.

Zuko just rolled his eye's "Fine, what to I care anyway. Do what you want" he muttered walking away.

After picking out some stuff for Marie they bought there stuff the lady who owned the shop gave them some really great deals on the outfits seeing on how _badly_ they needed the clothes.

"Oh Liz look at those pretty glass balls." Marie said pulling her friend toward a glass blowing shop.

As Marie was looking at a glass rose some little kids ran bye the shop laughing and playing. Liz got up "I'm going to go out for a wile ok?"

"Hu? Oh…ok"

Liz walked over to where a group of kids were playing by a fountain. "Hi" she said giving them a friendly smile one of the littler girls walked up to her

"were not allowed to talk to fire soldiers." Liz looked down at her very large firenation outfit and giggled.

"Oh I'm on a fire nation solder; here want to see something really cool?" The kids nodded there heads.

Liz reached out her hand then pulled out some water out of the fountain. She had been practicing this for a long time she hoped she could do it now. The water began to form into a star then it spread out and turned into a butterfly.

"Hey that's really cool." A familiar voice said behind her. Liz spun around to see a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head.

"You!" She lost her concentration and her butterfly fell and turned into a puddle at her feet.

Aang looked confused "um what's that suppose to mean?" Liz looked around then grabbed Aang's arm

"You have to go, Zuko's here and if he's sees… "

"Let my friend go fire girl." Liz looked up to see Sokka

_Oh great I don't have time for this" _she thought "no please you have to go Zuko's here." Sokka raised an eyebrow

"How would you…"

"There's no time to explain." Liz pushed Aang toward Sokka "just get going if Zuko..."

Just then the very person she was talking about came around the corner. Marie, who had been watching for some time, jumped up to Zuko holing a glass rose in his face. "Look isn't this sooo pretty?" Zuko raised an eyebrow

"I thought Liz was the random one."

Marie gave an embarrassed snort "um… well…"

"Zuko oh there you are." Liz bounded up "I'm really hungry and I'd love to change were should we go?" Zuko jumped back in surprise at the teen's quick appearance.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Liz opened her mouth but Zuko spoke first

"Wait, don't answer that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bother girls had just eaten and had found a dressing room and were changing into there new clothes. "Thanks for helping me with Zuko." Liz said as she tied her wraparound skirt on.

"That's what friends are for" Marie said with a smile "now help me with this."

Marie handed Liz a black sash then spun around. Marie had taken Zuko's advice and had gotten some fire nation outfits (M: we each got 2 outfits they are sooooo pretty). The one she was now wearing was a red tank top with red skirt that had splits on either ends of the legs that came up to your calves it had black leggings and a black sash that you tie around your waist (L: the sash not the leggings those go on your legs) the hole thing was trimmed in gold. All and all Marie looked very pretty…but then she always looked pretty being a pretty girl to start with. Her long bound hair went great with the outfit.

(L: believe me I had a hard time keeping all those sick guy's away from her.

M: oh please they were not coming after me that was just all in you're over protective head.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After changing and running away from some guys that wanted to date Marie (M: Liz! Stop it they were not!) They went to look at a book seller's…well books. As they were looking at some of the cool pictures (M: sadly Liz can only read a little Japanese and this didn't even look like that) Liz heard something.

"Pst." Then she heard it again "psssst hey water girl."

Liz turned around to see Sokka and Aang behind a barrel. "hi" she said walking over to them "why are you still around? Your lucky Zuko's back on his ship."

Aang got up and pulled Liz behind the barrel "We're here to save you." He said.

Liz looked confused "save me?"

"Yah come on." Sokka took Liz's arm and began to walk toward the woods. Just then a solder saw them.

"IT'S THE AVATAR!" he yelled pointing at Aang.

"Well don't just **stand** there." yelled another as he started to run after them.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled grabbing Liz's arm he began running Aang not far behind.

"NO! Wait! You don't understand!" Liz tried to tell him.

Marie hearing a commotion and seeing that Liz was gone figured she better go help her friend, who had probably got her self into some kind of mess. But she was not at all ready for what she saw when she walked out of the shop: Aang was running past the shop with a yelling Liz who was being pulled by a determined looking Sokka and about 15 fire soldiers chasing after them.

"Hey!" she said trying to run after the whole lot but stopped seeing that it was useless.

"Wait!" Liz said trying to pull her hand for Sokka's grasp.

"You can thank us later we're not save yet."

"But…"

Liz was never got to finish because they had finely reached Appa and Katara.

Aang jumped up on Appa "this was the girl I was telling you about Katara."

"We have to hurry Zuko will be here any minute." Sokka said as he pushing a very confused and frustrated Liz onto Appa. Katara nodded

"Yip, yip"

They took off. Liz looked over the side seeing some fire soldiers came running into the clearing that they had just left.

"Oh no they just didn't…" she turned to her "_savers" _trying to keep her anger and fear down "Do you guy's _know_ **what** you just **did**?"

Aang gave her a triumphant look "yep we just **saved** you from Zuko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole flight Katara, Aang and Sokka kept giving Liz worried looks. She was sitting sulkily in the back of Appa's saddle. After they landed for the night (L: well away from the market place). They set up camp after a wile Liz finally jumped out of Appa's saddle and came to sit by the camp fire her knees up on her chest staring into the fire.

Finely Katara decided to break the silence "what's the matter? Didn't you want us to save you form Zuko?"

Liz looked up her caramel eyes bright with unshed tears. "_Of cores_ not! I didn't ask for help **did** I?" Sokka turned surprised

"But you were Zuko's prisoner. You should be happy that we saved you."

This was too much for Liz, she liked Sokka, Katara, and Aang (L: well who doesn't) but **how** could they be soooo stupid? She jumped anger boiling over.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MISTER I'M-WONT-LISSTION-TO-THIS-GIRL-THAT-I'M-TRYING-TO-_SAVE_ I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED! ZUKO HAS THE ONLY KNOWN WAY HOME AND YOU JUST TOOK ME AWAY FORM ME!" Uncontrollable tears were now spilling over Liz's face

"NOW I'M LOST IN SOME EATCHJAPEATCHEY LAND WITH A CRAZY BOY A LITTLE AVARAT BOY AND A WATER BENDER GIRL WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CAIR OF THEM SELVES! AND FOR ANOTHER THING MISTER _SOKKA_ NEXT TIME YOU _SAVE_ SOMEONE TRY TO _SAVE _THERE BEST FRIEND!"

With that Liz walked over to her stopped at her mat, turned "GOOD NIGHT." She said angrily then laid down curling up trying to calm her self down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: Yes I do have a temper. And yes I did blow up a lot. And yes Sokka still thinks he saved me. He's so stupid…**

**Marie: are you still mad at him? Gosh Liz that was like months ago!**

**Liz: no not really…just thinking about it get's me kind of ticked still…**

**---**

**Alright ya'll now it's time to thank all out WONDERFULL reviewers! As always we LOVE you all soooooo much!**

**Mavrik Zero: **

Liz: ohkeyday Mav and now that we got over that hump of whispers Marie's incredibility slow writing

Marie: I heard that!

Liz: hehe well any way I've got about 3 or 4 chapters all ready to go I just have to get them fixed and posted so you'll see more of us soon

Everyone: oh no!

Liz and Marie: HEY!

**Zukoiscute:**

Liz: thanks I love that chapter!

Marie: well I didn't it was embarrassing…

Liz: for you maybe but I thought it was funny!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX: **

Liz: your poor beating up arm…

Marie: hehe um yah…

Liz: we love you name by the way

Marie: oh wolf's are so pretty -goes off muttering about how she loves wolfs-

Liz: like I was saying… thanks!

**darkavatar13: **

Marie: well already TOLD you we're NOT marysue's! -Liz holds Marie back from killing Darkavi-

Liz: Lena! Why did you tell them! I was going to sell there clones!

Marie: Rosemary has taken over Avatar world?

Liz: great now it's probably filled with Momo's and Jump 5 music…

Marie: lol she's a chip off the old block

Liz; hu?

Marie: never mind

**JustPlainPeachy:**

Liz: we shall free you from this boring world!-jumps on Marie's back- Come my trusty sidekick!

Marie; since when am I you sidekick?

Liz: since I said so?

Marie: Liz gets off my back…

Liz: ok

**raven-foreverdark:**

Liz: this girl, my dear readers, has the BEST taste in Music ever!

Marie: It was NOT funny when I was a Human Torch now that's all Liz calls me!

Liz; aww but it was Human Torch…

Marie; say that one more time and your dead!

Liz: say what Human Torch?

Marie: AHHHHHH -Liz is dead-

Liz: thanks for reviewing we love you most of all –whispers- don't tell the others

Marie; how did you come back?

Liz: ummm

Other reviewers: AHHH GET LIZ!

Liz; noooooooooooooooooooo

**SteelLilly:**

Liz: wow thanks for reading our story!

Marie: bty I LOVE your drawings! There SO good!

Liz: yep and of coarse we love your story!

Marie: I have what's called _mastery over fire_ it's a bit different from Firebending, but you'll learn more about it later.

Liz: VERY later (like the second to last chapter)

**Liz: is that everyone?**

**Marie: I think so…**

**Liz: ok good well we'd also like to give a BIG thank you to our friend Angle who is now just as obsessed with Avatar as we are, thanks to me**

**Marie: no me!**

**Liz: ME!**

**Marie: ME! both girls start fighting**

**Angle: well while there fighting I'll just say good bye for them and remember REVIEW! Ok guys knock it off you both got me hooked with all of your Avatar talk… ok…guys?**


	7. Apart from you

**We don't own _Avatar: the last airbender_ if we did we really wouldn't be here would we? **

**Liz: Oh we also don't own the song _'this one's for the girls'_ it's owned by Martina McBride. But it was in Liz's head **

**Marie: And for all people who are thinking that this is one of those story's where the two friends end up falling in love with Sokka and Zuko your wrong…sorry there is NO romance in this story their wasn't when we went and were tying to keep it as much to what we remember as possible. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At first Marie couldn't believe that Liz was really gone. She felt like she was just in a bad dream. As if in a daze she floated on to the ship and went to her room careful to lock it then for the 2nd time she burst out crying and whishing she could go home. But unlike last time their was no one there to comfort her and make her feel better.

----

Zuko was furious! '_They had let the Avatar just skip away! How could they! And that… that girl! She had helped them!_' Zuko was literally flaming when he remembered the other girl, '_she was still here…hummm'._

Waking down the hall Zuko came to the room that his uncle had given to the girls he was about to open it when he stopped hearing sobs from the others side of the door.

"I want to go home, please I just want to go home…Liz where are you? I need you to be strong for me."

Zuko backed away slowly '_never mind'_ he thought '_I'll just go and get things ready to leave tomorrow.' _

----

Marie had been crying when she heard foot steps '_it's probably some perverted solder ready to get me now that Liz isn't here.'_ This made her cry harder but no one tried to open the door and soon Marie fell asleep from exhaustion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was up earlier that the others, which was very odd for Sokka. He was just lying on his mat, something that girls had said was bothering him _"and another thing Minster Sokka..." _how did she know his name? ZUKO! He sat up, _no that wasn't right Zuko didn't know there names he was to busily trying to get Aang_. He lay back down then sat back up again '_what if she was a spy? No that wouldn't work either, she would have wanted go with then and after last night's **fireworks** she defiantly didn't want to be with them.'_

Sokka looked at the mat were Liz was sleeping on. All his thought's came to a halt, HER MAT WAS EMPTY! He jumped up "she's gone!" Katara and Aang woke up with a start by this shout form Sokka.

"Who?" Katara asked rubbing her eyes.

"The girl we saved!" Katara was wide awake now.

"Were do you think she went?"

"I don't know"

"Good morning ya'll." Everyone spun around at the singsongey voice. There stood a cheerful black haired girl with a basket full of black berries.

"Your back" Aang said smiling back she looked so happy it was hard to tell she was the same girl that had yelled at all of them last night.

"Well I couldn't sleep, which is really odd for me, so I took one of your basket's and took a walk to look for food." She put the basket down "I'm really sorry for yelling at you guys last night I know you were only trying to help."

"That's ok." Aang said talking a look into the basket "I'm starving!"

They eat in silent for a wile then Sokka finely said what was bothering him since he had gotten up. "How did you know my name?"

The girl stopped eating "Oh, um, didn't you tell me?" Sokka shook his head "Oh." She looked at her food a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I'm Aang."

"And I'm Katara, what's your name?"

"Liz."

Sokka wrinkled his nose "Liz? What kind of name is that?" Katara gave her brother a shove.

"Aang told me you're a waterbender." Liz gave Katara a shy smile. "well I just founded out that I was and I'm not that good yet."

"How did you get on Zuko's ship in the first place and aren't you a little old to _just learned _about having bending? And why didn't you want to leave that monster in the first place?"

"Sokka for goodness sakes"

"No it's ok Katara you guy's have a right to know considering how you _saved_ me and all." Liz took a deep breath.

"Ok I'm not really from around here in fact I live **really **far away. Well a few day's ago me and my best friend were having a sleep over and some how we ended up on Zuko's ship. Well he thinks we might know some way to teleport or something so he was keeping us there to see if he could use it, if it even existed, to catch Aang. But really we don't want to leave in case it has something to do with the ship or _something_ on it." At this Liz thought of their idea that **It** might be the mattress, "that could take us home. Zuko has been giving us chores to do and that's when we found out that we could bend."

Liz looked around letting her Amazing story sink in finely Katara spoke. "I'll help you learn how to water bend if you want I'm not that good but I can teach you what I know." Liz gave her a HUGE smile

"Thanks a bunch Katara! I'd love that!"

So after breakfast Katara took Liz to a quite place and started to show her some small moves.

(L: I'm not going to describe them cuz there **really **long and it wastes time and space)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marie woke up the next day her eyes where red from crying and her long bond hair was a mess. Not really caring about her appearance Marie just though up her hair in a pony tail and though on some of her old clothes it just wasn't going to be fun to wear her new stuff with out Liz there.

Iroh watched her walk into the mess hall "poor girl it's hard to loose a loved on." He muttered as he watched her go into the kitchen. Then he got an idea.

"Zuko I have to go to the market so a bit I'll be back soon." Zuko almost spit out his water.

"WHAT!" he yelled "we were just there! And we need to go to stay on the Avatar's trail!"

"It'll only take a moment and you need to prepare the ship for departure any way."

Iroh answered getting up Zuko let out a sigh.

"Fine but we leave in a half an hour so get back or I'm leaving with out you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been practicing for a few hours when Sokka decided that was long enough and that they should get going so after telling Aang to get ready to leave he went to get Katara and Liz.

He found them by a willow Katara was helplessly laughing at something Liz was saying. "Were having lunch then were leaving." Sokka informed the girls.

"Yes sergeant sock!" Liz said giving him a fake salute. Sokka raised an eyebrow

"What?"

But Liz just started running "race you back." She yelled over her shoulder.

-----

Because Liz had a head start she won and she couldn't help but rub it in just a little. "Hey slow pokes." She said as Sokka and Katara came running in.

"You cheated!" Sokka said sitting down.

"Oh well all's fair with love and war."

Aang smiled up form Appa "time to go." He said. While the other's got on Appa Liz walked over to his face "May I have a ride?" she asked politely

"What's she doing?" Sokka asked trying to look over his sister's head Aang just shrugged. Appa gave a grunt.

"Why thank you! You're such a gentlemen." Liz did a curtsy and kissed Appa on the nose.

"Would you get on all ready!" Sokka yelled from the saddle.

"Oh for goodness sakes hold your horse Sock." Then giving Appa one final pat on the nose then got on. Sokka sat down with a huff.

"Is **this **what I get for saving you?" he asked more to him self then to Liz. She just shrugged

"Hey tuff luck you're the one who took me from my magic mattress."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After helping in the kitchen everyone had gone to get the ship moving but since she didn't know any thing about boats Marie had gone back to the safety of her room and started to stretch '_never know when I'm getting off so I better stay in shape in case I get back in time for nutcracker' _she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door Marie got nervous but she waked over and opened the door.

"Hello?"

There was no one there Marie was about to go back in when a package caught her eye bending down she picked it up she went back into her room and sat on her bed. She carefully opened the parcel and let out a gasp. In side was a beautiful red satin note book with gold embroidery. Inside there was some writing on the first page but sadly Marie count read it but she had a pretty good idea who it was from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed for the evening and Sokka went to find food wile the other's set up camp. Liz had "_This one's for the girls" _in her head (L: when I get a song in my head it drives everyone including me crazy.). By the time Sokka got back she was on her 4th round singing it out loud with out knowing it and 6th time singing it in her head.

By the time they finished Dinner everyone including Liz was ready to kill Martina McBride for even thinking up that song.

"Were did you learn that song?" Sokka asked.

"I heard it."

"Is there anyway to make you stop singing it!" Liz stopped to think about this then spoke.

"Ummm not really, OH! I wish Ray was here! He always knows how to get a song out of my head!"

"Ray?"

"he's my brother."

Katara smiled "what's your family like?"

Liz lit up. "Well I have 4 brothers and 1 sister I'm the oldest." (L: no lie) Sokka's mouth dropped open

"that's like…6 KIDS!"

Liz smiled thinking about them "yep and we have 2 dogs and a cat who thinks he is the king of the world if not more than that." Katara, seeing how much Liz loved talking about her family, was about to ask her more but Aang beet her to it. The idea of having 5 friends living with you at all times was like to dream comes true.

"What are there names?"

"Well there's Ray's 15, Anthony's 12, Joe's 11, Rosemary's 6, and Allen's 4." Liz looked into the wide eyes of Aang "you'd love it we have so much fun together… well most of the time."

Katara looked sympathetic "you must miss them." Liz just nodded thinking about her family.

"Yes I do really miss them but I also really miss my friend I came here with at least I know that my family is ok but…" her voice trailed off

"Was that funny looking girl you were with your friend?" Aang asked.

_Flash back: _

_Marie and Liz were watching as some men carried big boxes of food onto Zuko's ship. All of a sudden one stopped _

"_Look at that girl's hair." _

_All the men stopped what they were doing and turned toward Mare_

"_How did you get your hair like that?"_

"_Where are you from?" _

"_It's so pretty." _

"_May I have a lock?" at this Marie jumped back clutching her hair _

"_NO WAY!" _

"_Please." _

"_Hey leave her alone!" _

"_My daughter always wanted hair like that." _

"_**I believe you have a job to do." **These sharp everyone turned to see Zuko standing with his arms folded over his chest. "Now back to work I want to leave bye 2:00 or you don't get paid!" _

_With this everyone got hastily back to work leaving a confused Marie and a giggling Liz, who had found the whole thing hilarious._

_-End flash back-_

Liz smiled "yep Marie has been getting a lot of fans with her long gold hair."

Sokka just yawned "We should go bed. We're going to be traveling tomorrow if you want to get to the North Pole in time."

Liz walked to her mat her mind on her best friend and how much she whished she was there with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: yes it was hard being away from each other in a (sort of) strange world**

**Marie: but things get better.**

**Liz: they always do. Oh and check out our profile we just had a make over and I think it looks very nice!**

**Now we get to thank our WONDERFULL reviewers!**

**darkavatar13: **

Liz; well first off Marie's the only Marysue I've been falowing the ruels of bending

Marie: oh gosh not you to – shoots both Darkavi and Liz with a blast of fire-

Liz: STOP! I'm your best friend kill Darkavi it's her falt!

Marie: I don't care!

Liz: but what about the Pure Craziness story? If you get Darkavi then it's done

Marie: ok fine…

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

Marie; oh yes we promised we'd up date and here it is

Liz: yes all my blood and sweat have finely paid off

Marie; what do you mean all **your** blood and sweat?

Liz: uuuummmmm nothing….

Marie: AND YES WOLVES ROCK!

**Mavrik Zero**:

Marie: well i for one think Sokka's a idiot

Liz: Marie be careful you all ready have Jet fangirls out there ready to kill you let's not have Sokka fangirl's to ok

Marie; like I care

Liz: thanks again Mav! Hope you liked this one as well it's a little more touching then the last one…

**Micolangelo;**

Liz; why thank you Mic (can I call you that?) I try my best

Marie: Ahem!

Liz: hehe I mean **we**... WE try our best

**JustPlainPeachy**:

Marie; we're sooo happy that we made your day you just made our day

Liz: yep having some one who really appreciates our story makes us SOOO happy

Marie: I'm also glad you found you pet it's hard to lose something you love I know

Liz: we all do

**raven-foreverdark:**

Liz: hey can I join you? –dances crazily with Raven-

Marie: yes glass stuff is sooo pretty Liz got these really cool blue glass ball necklaces from a glass blowing place once and gave one to me!

Liz; aren't I so nice!

**Yoshi35:**

Liz: OH MY GOSH! Do you know how much I LOVE Yoshi? He's like right up their with Kerby (is that spelled right?)

Marie: and this is what she get's for having 4 brothers

Liz: yep…. I love my life!

Marie: thanks for the complement!

**Zukoiscute:**

Liz: well not to sound snotty but it's kind of obvious to me… I'm Liz Mizu (which is water in Japanese) and Marie is Marie Flamme (which is French for Fire) and that's the bending we have in this fanfic

Marie: but really Liz if you could pick again (plus I don't really have a 'bending') I'd pick water

Liz; HUMMMM I guess either air or earth…Earth…I think… no wait….

Marie: this might take a while

**Liz: well that's all for now! Just some random information for all you readers out there I'm doing this last part while voting for my favorite people on American idol!**

**Marie; yep we all wanted to know about that Liz, and again (sorry if it sounds like were nagging) check out our new fixed up profile and tell us what you think!**

**Until next time yah'll!**

**Liz Mizu (who is now with Aang and the gang) and Marie Flamme (who is sadly still stuck on a boring ship)**


	8. Talking on the,who knows

**Disown: **

**Liz: We own avatar! Hooray! **

**Marie: Liz that's just a video…**

**Liz: OH DOORNOBS!**

**What to look for: **

**Liz: well let's see I drive everyone crazy. Play tricks on Sokka and get to talk to my long lost friend (Hooray!) **

**Marie: oh yes I had fun talking to you! That was about one of the only things that was fun on this stupid boring ship**

**Liz (with Arnold Schwarzenegger ascent): AWWWW poor baby**

**Marie: thanks' Liz it's nice to see now _much_ _you_ care. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marie felt lost now the ship without Liz. She had tried to draw a bit in her red and gold note book, but she never drew more then a few lines before she erased it all,

When she was _helping_ in the kitchen she wondered around in a daze until the cook finely got extremely irritated at her for always being in the way (M: my mom goes berserk on me to… I wonder why…?) and fuming ordered her to the hold to get something.

Marie scuttled out of the kitchen, glad for the chance to go somewhere alone. Once in the hold she slunk down onto a bag of flower. (M: at least I **think** it was flower I couldn't read the writing on the bags because it was in character letters) and started sobbing. Almost a half a hour passed as she cried her heard out.

Nello had been looking for Marie since Iroh has asked for his afternoon tea and the cook has ordered Nello to: "go find that blamed space of a girl to get it for him." (M: it seems that the cook really wasn't in a good mood right then)

Hearing weeping in the hold, Nello headed down the stairs, guessing who it was.

"Everything alright Miss Marie?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Nothings ok! Liz is gone; I'm here with no way home! Everything's starting to seem like a nightmare! I cant stand it! I didn't **mean** for any of this to happen! It's not fair!"

She dragged her hand viciously through her hair and got caught in a tangle about half way through, jerking her head back. She screamed in frustration, and closed her eyes against the tears.

She tripped over a small tin and just caught her self on a stack of flour sacks. Groping down blindly, because of the tears, she got a hold of the tin and threw it vindictively toward the iron hull. As soon as the tin left her hand tongues of fire licked out of her palm towards the tin enveloping it. More flames billowed out from Marie to surround the teenaged girl.

Nello had stepped forward to help Marie when she fell but when the fire started to spout out form her, he halted, scared then ran for the door.

Marie began ranting again, as the flames that circled round her began to feed on the sacks and barrels of supplies.

"I know Liz, she's and idiot! (L: yah…HEY! ---Marie: I mean that in the kindest way) she'll get her self killed if she just happens to get into one of her psycho nutty fits!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Nello ran up to the deck, shouting "Prince Zuko! Prince Zu…!" he almost bumped into the young prince before he recognized him. "Your highness, Marie is down in the hold and her fire seems to have gone _way_ out of control and it's spreading to the stores!"

Zuko pushed past the panting Nello, pounding down the stairs to the

pyro-threatened held (M: P's will rule the world! MUHAHAHAHAH!… sorry just had sugar…

L: and she calls **me** the psycho nut?)

"**Stop!" **the prince ordered sharply as she reached the hold. Mari, startled, looked up and the flames disappeared.

"That is enough! You are too dangerous to be kept on my ship if your powers remain uncontrollable. Tomorrow you sill start training with me,"

-----------------------------------------------------

Now while Marie was, having an emotional breakdown and then learing from Zuko and Iroh how to learn to control her fire let's see what Liz (L: the great) was doing

Liz woke up pretty early (L: don't get me wrong I'm usually the last one up but sleeping on the ground, having sunlight in your face, and the fact that I was camping with Aang and company was having me get up pretty early) She saw Aang and Katara were already up

"Morning"

"Morning"

"What Sokka's not up yet?" Katara shook her head. "We tried to get him up but he never gets up until **he's **ready to get up." A mischievous smile spread across Liz's face.

"Hey Aang have you ever Played a Trick on Sokka when he's sleeping?" Aang grinned

"Like what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(L: ok this dream part of the story is truly fictional because I never found out what Sokka was dreaming about, darn it)

_Sokka had just saved a town, that was (for some odd reason) only filled with pretty teenage girls from, an entire fire nation army. They were all chanting "Sokka, Sokka, Sokka!" while throwing flowers and kisses at him._

(L: Now Back to the **_real_** world or what ever you call this place.)

"Wow he's really sleeping." Liz whispered Aang nodded "well let's see what happens." Liz said holding up a crab Aang covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. Katara stood at a distance. Even though she didn't want to have anything to do with the prank she still couldn't help giggling. The little crab scuttled into the Sokka's sleeping bag trying to find a quite save place to rest from being so rudely dragged from his home. Just then Sokka gave out a grown and stirred, moving his leg the crab, who bye now was **not** in a good mood, pinched the thing that had threatened him.

"OW!" Sokka bolted up and started to skip around the camp rubbing his big toe. The crab truly annoyed scuttled away to _try_ to find some peace. Liz and Aang were rolling around laughing until tears were streaming down Aang's cheeks and Liz could hardly breathe. Katara on the other hand was trying **really** hard for her bothers sake **not **to laugh.

"Ok who did that?" Sokka asked sitting down but as he did he sat on a sharp rock.

"OW!"

Liz and Aang, who had just gotten over there laughing fit, fell over again laughing ever harder.

"Oh my –gasp- Sokka –gasp- you –gasp- hahahahaha." Sokka just glared at the two immature kids (L: aka me and Aang) and walked over to Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast they all got ready to go. Sokka was silent the whole time.

(L: I _think_ he was a little mad at me.

M: you **think**?)

As they flew away Liz's thoughts kept going back to Marie _"oh I wish I could talk to her." _She thought clutching her necklace.

Little did she know that Marie was thinking the same thing wile leaning on the deck of Zuko's ship holding her necklace _"I wish I could at lease talk to her."_

Just then Liz got a crazy thought (L: I get a lot of those) "_what if I pretend to talk to her then maybe I wont miss her as much."_

"Hey Marie I really miss you."

On Zuko's ship Marie squeaked. "Liz?"

Liz sat up "Marie?" she started to look around Sokka looked back at Liz "hu? Who are you talking to?"

"Wait where are you?" Liz realized that Marie was talking to her in her mind "Marie _how_ are we doing this?" _/ "I don't know."_ (L: the stuff in _slant_ is Marie talking)

"Well it's Cool" / _"no kidding"_

"So what's up?" / _"nothing much, miss you and Zuko's teaching me how to fire bend." _

"Cool guess what me and Aang did this morning" /_ "what?"_

Sokka looked at Katara "she cracked" Katara ignored her brother and crawled over to Liz "Liz are you ok?" but Liz didn't seam to hear her.

"I put a crab in Sokka's bed." / _Marie laughed "oh Liz, you didn't?"_

Sokka glared at Liz "so it **was **her**"**

Liz giggled smiling as she remembered the look Sokka had on his face

"yep it was sooooo funny I wish you had been there." / _"why Sokka?" _

Liz thought about this "cause he's Sokka." / _Just then Nello came out to get Marie to help the cook. She looked really funny just standing there giggling he taped her then shook her. Marie gave a shriek._

Katara was about to tap Liz when she jumped clutching her right ear "OW! Marie? Marie!." Then she noticed Katara, Sokka, and Aang staring at her. "oh hi" she said giving then a little wave. Katara came and sat next to her.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Marie. Didn't you hear her?" Katara shook her head Sokka twirl his finger around his ear "she's crazy." He whispered to Aang. Liz blushed slightly

"Oh."

With that she started to look out at the passing clouds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz didn't talk for the rest of the day and evening during dinner Katara started to get worried Liz was usually talked up a storm but tonight all the ashen girl did that day was sit under a tree and just stair at nothing.

"Hey Liz" The black haired girl looked up

"Oh hi Katara"

"Can I sit?" Liz moved over to make room for the young water bender "are you ok? You haven't said more then 6 words today." Liz gave out a sigh

"I really miss her" she barley whispered tears welling up in her eyes. Katara instantly knew who she was talking about since all Liz ever talked about was Marie (M: awww thanks Liz it's nice to be loved!)

"I'm sorry." Katara said taking Liz's hand "I whish there was something I could do." Liz save a weak smile.

"Thanks don't take this the wrong way…I'm having a LOT of fun with you guys…but it's just…"

"You really miss her?"

"Well duh. But it's more like I'm worried about her, she's living a a ship full of men with no one to protect her." Katara nodded

"It's hard to be away from the people you love." She whispered. Liz turned to her '_I might see Marie again but will she ever see father again or her family or the people that she's met on their travels? What am I doing only thinking about my self?'_

"You have it way harder than me so why am I sad their's always someone out there worse off them me." Liz stood up "so their living with it so I can to." Katara looked up at the determined teen a bit startled at her mood change but happy that she was feeling better.

"Good now let's get something to eat." Katara stood up and dusted her self off "I made soup.".

"To bad my brother Joe isn't here he loves soup." Liz smiled at a privet joke "he'd probably be able to tell you what's in It and where it's from, Anthony calls him a soup geek." Katara giggled even though she had no idea what a geek was.

Liz walked over with Katara to the fire and took a bowl seeing that they didn't have any spoons she just gulped it down not seeing Sokka's evil smile. Suddenly her eyes got big "HOT! WATER! HOT!" Sokka held up a flask.

"I'll give you this but first you hav…uff" Liz didn't wait for him to finish she literally lunged at the flask of water tackling Sokka she sat on his stomach gulping happily at the cool water.

"Get off me." Sokka said trying to push her off Liz jumped off still holding the water.

"WOW. Katara but wow that has got to be the spiciest soup I've ever tasted and I'm pretty use to spices but WOW." (L: my mom's ½ Italian need I say more?) Katara raised an eye brow.

"I didn't put any spices in it." Everyone looked at Sokka, who had stood up and was now dusting himself off. The water tribe boy looked back at everyone.

"What?"

Liz burst out laughing "good one Sokka!" Sokka looked confused.

"Wait how did you know it was me?" he asked Liz shook her head still chuckling

"Cuz you were the one who had the water flask knowing I wound need it plus I put a crab in you bed so you had to be me back." Sokka's face went a slight shade of pink (L: from being caught THERE'S NOT ROMANCE OK!) Liz smiled "thanks I need that, now can I please have some normal Soup?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie: yes I know you're all probably like "FINELY!" and I apologies, it's just been a really crazy month! Yes Liz has been posting some of her stuff and the drabbles but we can do those over the phone.**

**Liz: yah and so we hope you still love us and from now on I'll have a whip over Marie MAKING her write, also I'm going on vacation on Friday so I'll be gone for a week so all my stuff will not be updated till I get back, but don't worry I'll have LOTS of stuff for you when I get back, and so sill Marie…right?**

**Marie: right. Now let's thank all of our wonderful reviewers….**

**Air Bending Dragon35:  
Marie:** well you review and you see your name, that's how it works here at the Element girls fanfics  
**Liz:** I love Mario Kart! My favorite is toad, but yoshi's pretty cool  
**Marie:** ANY WAY…. Yes there is and will never be ANY romance in this story. That's all I have to say  
**Liz:** lol and hope you like this next chapter!

**JustPlainPeachy:**

**Marie:** well we LOVE you so their's love all around!  
**Liz:** oh when you get that pie I want some!  
**Marie:** Me to!

**darkavatar13:  
Liz:** it's dark Abby**!  
Marie:** dark Abby**?  
Liz:** hehe sorry that's what I've been calling my mom's dog since her name's Abby  
**Marie:** and you better not kill her Lena then we'd have one less reviewer

**Mavrik Zero:**  
**Liz:** and Marie has anoter fit in this one to! She's such a baby  
**Marie**: I AM NOT! –Jumps on Liz-  
**Liz**: HELP!

**i love zuko:**  
**Liz: **don't you love it when things like that happen… I was having a bad day then _ping_ this story pops up and just makes my day!  
**Marie**: and we may rock but you my friend rock harder!

**raven-foreverdark:**  
**Liz: **we did, no thanks to Marie… **Marie: **sorry….

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**  
**Liz:** so you have friend's that are as crazy as ours!  
**Marie**: hehe don't tell them you said that  
**Liz**: oh they wont cair, and it really doesnt matter since some of them are alreayd mad at me -**Liz and marie's _other _friends all that the same time**-: for some reason I think I'm going to kill Liz

**caffinatedcheerleader**:  
**Liz**: OHG! My cosine's a cheerleader, and I love caffeine! Only my mom never let's me have it, I don't know why? It's sooooooooo good and it make's me faster, and louder and then I start jumping around and…. –Marie put's her hand over Liz's mouth-  
**Marie**: you just told us WHY your mother wouldn't let you have Caffeine

**d (I'm guessing this is Deamon Fire): **

**Liz: **yah it is… never a dull moment at my house  
**Marie**: well you only have one more kid in your family then mine…  
**Liz**: then your family's small cuz we're right at the cut off

-**from the note**-

**raven-foreverdark:**  
**Liz:** please don't cry it's up now –give's her a hug- look what you did Marie!  
**Marie**: sorry, and yes I did, only I got really burnt, but it was still fun

**darkavatar13:**  
**Liz:** I told you they were mad at you…  
**Marie**: wow sorry Lena… I STILL haven't read it but I will  
**Liz**: don't worry I'll make her

**Air Bending Dragon35:  
Liz:** yep sorry it's all Marie's fault  
**Marie:** once again SORRY!

**200108468:  
Liz:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS! IT'S MARIE'S FAULT!  
**Marie:** yah sorry ok….it's up  
**Liz:** and we'll NEVER do this late AGAIN!

**And that is all we have to say... oh yah Liz just got her scanner up for you can get teh link at out profile, we command you all to go there **

**The Element girls **

**Marie and Liz**


	9. plans and shopping

**Disown: we don't own avatar sniff but if we believe we can, maybe, some day…**

**Marie: Liz I don't think that's going to work**

**Liz; I know but maybe…**

**Marie: what ever…we also don't own any songs Liz sings in this chap and are not responsible for any craziness or insanity she might do**

**Liz: that's right I'm not even responsible for my own actions **

**Things to know: just to let all you Sokka lovers/fangirls out there. Please don't be jealous Liz DOES NOT love Sokka and he REALLY doesn't love her. Their just friends (some times) and THAT'S ALL! There _isn't_ any romance in this story because there _wasn't _any period. The reason we're telling you this is cuz…**

**Liz: I don't know just so you don't start thing those sick thoughts!**

**Marie: ok I think they get it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Miss Marie? We are docking and the general Iroh wants you to join him"

Nello said peeking in. Marie looked up form a drawing she was doing in her little red book (Marie; see chapter 9 aka last chapter)

"ok I'll be right there," nodding the sailor left Marie. Quickly (Liz: OH MY GOSH alert the media!) Marie jumped out of her bed and began to change into something more then her work clothes (Marie: which were my old sailor outfit fixed up). Hesitantly she looked at her note book then shrugging she took it "never know when I'll need this." She muttered holding it to her chest as she walked out.

It didn't take Marie long to fine her favorite retired general (Marie: Yes by now Iroh and I are great friends, even if I till think he's a little strange) and a sour faced Zuko standing on deck waiting for her.

"About time" Zuko mumbled just loud enough for the blonde to hear. Marie chose to keep her mouth shut as the prince waked down the plank. Iroh gave her a warmer welcome then his nephew.

"I'm so glad you could join us my dear."

"I'm glad I could come."

-------------------------------------------------------

After one half an hour of shopping Marie came to the conclusion that Iroh was the WORST shopper in the world; once they had docked Zuko had taken off like they had the plague muttering something about having to meet some guy leaving Marie and Iroh alone.

They were just leaving a flute shop (Marie: which was better than the sewing shop, I see enough of those with my mom) when Iroh and Marie saw Zuko taking to an elder man. Smiling Iroh started to walked over to his beloved nephew.

"Don't worry we'll just put a few cases of these around where the avatar had been spotted and he wont know what hit him." Marie caught the man saying as they came within ear shot. Slowly Marie raised an eyebrow glancing over at the prince who was holding a bottle of some clear liquid.

"_What is that all about?"_ she wondered as Zuko nodded and handed the man some money.

"It's time to get back to the ship" Zuko said turning to his uncle "We have to get ready to catch the Avatar tomorrow."

---------------------------

"I'm going for a walk." Liz said suddenly jumping up

"Ok." Katara said glancing up from a water bending scroll that she and Aang were reading.

"Just don't go too far you might get lost."

"Ok sock."

"Then again…" Sokka mutter going back to polishing his boomerang.

Liz's "walk" was something like this _skip, stop, run, stop, walk wile looking up at the sky, stop when walking into a tree, skip, _ext. She was still doing this pattern (L: well I did stop walking with my head up after running in to 3 trees and a thorn bush) when she came to a stream.

"How am I going to cross you?" She asked the stream pausing to look around. Then She saw a fallen tree "_Perfect_**." **She stepped gingerly on the log then after seeing that it was safe. Seeing that it was, she got on and began to cross singing '_average gir_l'.

"_So what I'm not your average girl, I don't meet the standers of this worl_…" she stopped when she saw what was in front of her. "Wow that has got to be the BIGIST APPLE TREE IN THE WORLD!" Liz said flinging her hands in the air dramatically then began to clime still singing the random song that randomly popped into her head.

_So what I'm not your average girl_

_I don't meet the standers of this world _

_Chasing after boys is not my thing_

_See I'm waiting for a wedding ring_

_No more dating_

_I'm just waiting_

_Like sleeping beauty _

_My prince will come for me!_

_No more dating_

_I'm just waiting_

_Cuz god is writing_

_my love story!_

Suddenly Liz stopped "Oooookkk where did THAT come from?" then she remembered Sokka saying that she wasn't you Average girl that morning pretty much giving her the song got the whole day

"Oh well at least it's not _to _annoying"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz had been gone for about an hour when the other's started to get worried. Well Sokka didn't realize how long it was until the others mentioned it he was happy for the peace and quite (L: isn't he _so_ sweet). "Maybe we should go look for her." Katara said standing up.

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Sokka!"

"Why don't we split up, she couldn't have gone far."

"Great idea Aang"

"But she could be really far with all that energy."

But Katara wasn't listening to her complaining brother. "I'll take that way Aang you take that way and Sokka you go over there."

Sokka didn't really think that Liz had gone this way so he just walked enjoying the scenery. He stopped at a river then looked for a way to cross. That's when he saw the black haired girl trying to balance across a fallen log singing some song he had never herd before. He smiled, an idea forming, _"It's pay back time." _

"Hey." Liz looked up

"Sokka! HI!"

"Whatcha doing?" Liz raised her eyebrow at this stupid question.

"Uh trying to cross…Duh"

"Can you swim?" Liz stopped and looked up realizing where he was getting at

"Sokka please don't," Sokka had his foot on the log looking like he was ready to push it over.

"Why not?"

She looked at the black mess flowing under her "this water, it's…gross."

"Well…" Sokka started to take his foot off the log then he saw that Liz had her hands behind her back "what's that?"

Liz looked behind her "what's what?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes "what do you have behind your back?" Liz's eyes got big

"Nothing" she squeaked

"Oh I bet! Well you're not fooling me that easily." With a hard shove of his foot the log shook

"Sokka wait! Ahhhhhhh!" Liz lost her balance and fell off the log into the deep black water.

First thing that came to mind was to emerge but all of a sudden she realized she didn't need air! She could breathe under water! _"Oh Sokka will pay." _She thought with an impish grin.

Speaking of the Sock (Sokka: HEY!) he was doing a victory dance on shore (Marie: typical Sokka) "oh yah I got you good this time Liz! Who's laughing now! " Sokka stopped dancing to look at the water. Shouldn't she have emerged by now? Sokka knelt down by the river's edge "um Liz you can come out now." Nothing happened.

"Liz?" nothing, "Oh no… LIZ!" there wasn't as much as a bubble. With out a moments hesitation Sokka jumped in to save the girl. But the water was so black that he couldn't see a thing.

After a few minutes Sokka had to get some air. Busting to the service he tired to part the water franticly "please don't drown Liz I'm **really** sorry."

"I forgive you."

Sokka spun around to see a socked 16 year old girl with a triumphant smile "Liz… but… I… you… how?"

"Want some help?" Sokka took her out stretched hand and climbed onto the bank.

"I'm sorry I put that crab in your sleeping mat." Liz said her caramel eye's looking right into Sokka's blue ones

"It's ok but Liz…"

"Yes?"

"Um…what did you have behind your back?"

Liz smiled and handed Sokka a bright red Apple. "I was going to surprise you because I was sorry for bothering you so much." Sokka just looked at the apple then he looked at Liz, who a big _I'm really sorry_ smile on her face.

"We better get back the others are looking for you."

"Ok" Liz stood up "then can I show all of you the neat apple tree I found?"

------

That night the kids have a feast of nuts and apples. After that they just sat around the fire thinking there own thoughts until Liz broke the silence "all rightly peeps I'm off to take a nappy poo in beddy bye land." With this she walked over to her mat and went to sleep.

After a few minuets Sokka spoke "she's as odd as her name."

"I like her" Aang said smiling Katara just yawned

"Me to Aang, Good night everyone."

And with that everyone went to sleep thinking there own thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: now both of us are going to acting practice like every day so we may or may not have time to write…well just have to see**

**But any way let's thank all the wonderful people who reviewed **

**darkavatar13**:

**Liz**: I'm sorry it's just I start naming randome things odd stuff  
**Marie**: but she should be proud…Abby's so pretty, she looks just like a minnie Lassie

**JustPlainPeachy:**

**Liz**: OH YES I GOT A SCANNER!  
**Marie**: I'm just surprised it didn't break yet  
**Liz**: there's some of our art on **deviantart**  
**Marie**: 2 form me and like 1000000 form Liz  
**Liz**: soon to be 1000001 because I'm working on a cover for this fanfic it's going to look so cool

**Air Bending Dragon35:**

**Liz**; hooray some one get's it!  
**Marie**: Liz was so worried that they'd start thinking that we like Zuko and Sokka that she has like these warning's all over the place  
**Liz**: and I wont stop until everyone get's it in there thick skulls

**i love zukoo:**

**Liz: **we have a very important thing to tell you…  
**Marie**: no matter what others may say you're a winner in our eyes  
**Liz**: so don't let that flamer get you down just keep going and forget about him/her

**Mavrik Zero**:

**Liz**: yes it _was_ a bit long –glairs at marie-  
**Marie**: sorry, I'm glad your still with us  
**Liz**: me to –hugs mavr-

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

**Liz:** NOOOOOOOOO  
**Marie**: muahaha they shall kill you  
**Liz**: and you to!  
**Marie**: to bad she doesn't know our other friends…  
**Liz**: I bet they wouldn't believe her anyway

**raven-foreverdark:**

**Liz: **hey! I use to live with the men with the wight coats but then them chucked me out  
**Marie**: I believe it  
**Well it's time to sign off: **

**THE ELEMENT GIRLS! (aka Marie and Liz)**


	10. Just a little tipsy

**Disclaimer: yada yada we don't own Avatar…you get the picture.**

**Liz: ok normally I get kind of freaked out around drunk people, not that I've see all that many, but this was sooo funny….**

**Marie; oh and the reason we wrote this so quick was because something happened and we felt like writing this the reason is at the bottom so please read it….trust me it's funny and VERY important **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's the boys turn to get food." Liz announced as she placed a pail of water down so that Katara count teach her some more water bending tricks, for some reason Liz still count freeze the water and it was starting to really bug her.

"Fine come on Aang." Sokka said to the young Avatar who happy bounded after the wantabe warrior (Sokka: wantabe?).

-----------

"Hey Sokka look at this crate!" Aang called out to the teenaged boy, who was just a bit behind Aang trying to keep up with the ever moving Avatar.

"Careful it might be a…"

"Cool there's some thing in here" Aang said holding up a bottle. Slowly Sokka took it, sniffed it, then tasted it.

"Hey it's not all that bad" he said talking another swig

"Can I try some?" Aang asked

"Sure there's more in the box." Sokka said gulping more of the clear liquid down

-----------

It wasn't until dark that Katara started to get worried "What's taking them so long?" she asked an uncaring Liz who was laying on her sleeping mat, or rather Sokka's sleeping mat, playing with some water.

"Oh Katara their big boy's they can take care of them selves" (Liz: yes I'm kind of mean but it's cuz I have 4 brothers so I guess I wasn't thinking of how different it is out here and back home.)

Suddenly the very boys they were talking about burst thru the trees stumbling, laughing, and singing some song Liz had never herd before.

"When night's are as bright as days…" when they saw the girls they stopped Sokka smiled stupidly.

"hey Tara" he said going over to his sister spiting all over her "Aang told me this really funny story wanna hear?"

"Uh" Katara said pushing his away "what's wring with your breath!" she asked holding her nose. Liz waked over to Aang who had fallen over and was trying to get up, quicly she took the bottle that had fallen on the ground.

"Hey!" He protested "That's mine!" Liz sniffed the bottle and took a slight taste.

"Ug this tasted like it has some kind of alcohol in it."

"Alcohol?"

"You know whisky, beer, wine, rum…"

"Ohhh" Katara said "but won't Sokka know not to drink it?"

"Well it's kind of mixed in with something else but since my mom cooks with it a lot I can tell… do you drink a lot in the north poll." Katara put her hands on her hips

"Of coarse we drink!"

"No I mean do you have a lot of run in the North Pole?"

"No hardly ever since most of the men are gone." Liz nodded dumping out the rest of the liquid.

"How long do you think they'll act like this?"

Liz was about to answer the waterbender when Sokka cut her off "Ohhhh Liz you havta try sum off dish" he said/mumbled as he put his arm around her shoulders and holding up the half empty (Liz: or half full) bottle.

"Umm not thank you." She said taking Sokka's arm off of her. The watertribe boy frowned.

"Oh I shee your upshhet cush I didn't get FooD…I'shl get it now!" he started to walk toward Aang who was spinning around in circles on a air ball. Liz started to giggle at the boys. After about 2 minutes Aang was so dizzy he fell over he gave a few feeble attempts to get up he just laid there singing some airbender song…or at least that's what Liz thought it was. Sokka started to laugh so hard that he dumped all of his rum, or what ever you call it. After this small burst of laughing Sokka tried to drink but sadly found it empty.

"Hey whereis it all gone?" now it was Liz's turn to fall over, but it was from laughter Katara wasn't to far behind. Sokka looked at them confused

"HEYYY whash so fummey?" this just made the girls laugh more. Slowly the boys waked over to the laughing girls.

"Get up" Sokka ordered poking Liz in the ribs with the tip of his boot.

"Look at the laughing girls, they is funny!" Aang said pointing at the to girls.

After the girls regained there breath they stood up.

"We better get them to bed." Liz said helping Sokka up (Liz: since I'm older and stronger NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!)

"I Like flying pink lemurs" Aang announced

"Well I like angel wings" Sokka said looking at Liz's back "You have pretty wings" he told her trying to touch some imaginary wings. Liz looked at him as if he was crazy.

"ummm thanks, but it's time for you to go to bed." Once both boy's head's hit the pillows they were out like lights and snoring like hurricanes.

"I wonder how they got drunk?" Liz muttered as she laid down

"I have no idea we'll have to ask them in the morning."

"Well good night _Tara"_

"Hehe good night Liz"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: we have amazing news!**

**Marie: we got our first flame ever…yet I'm still not sure WHY Liz is so happy**

**Liz: we have be come one of the few (or many) who got a cut and paste flame from the evil Zuko's Flamethrower here's what it said.**

Dear Sue/Stuthor, you have demonstrated by this...

-crappy story  
-same old fantasy that no one cares about  
-waste of bandwidth  
-source of frustration for the REAL Avatar fans everywhere

fanfic that you are...

-an illiterate imbecile  
-a crappy writer  
-a disgusting pervert  
-a sex-deprived jerk  
-a multiple offender  
-a disgrace to all fanfic writers  
-a narcissist  
-(hopefully) a troll  
-stupid  
-a waste of oxygen  
**-a virgin for a reason _(Liz: ok that's just gross and your lucky my dad didn't read that because HELOW I'm only 17 and Marie's only 16! Ummm of coarse we're sill virgins! And what your not cuz if you aren't and you're the same or younger then us that's just sick!) _**_  
_-a bad writer  
**-the village idiot** **_(Liz: well I can't fight with this one _**

**_Marie: oh please Liz your not THAT bad!)_**  
-a whiny git  
-being MSTed  
-being mocked.  
**-ignorant of Avatarverse canon** **_(L&M: yah sure we are…just one thing what is that?)  
_**  
and your fanfic has caused this flame because of its...

-blatant disregard of the English language (spelling, grammar, syntax...)  
-disregard of the Avatarverse which the story is set  
-disregard and lack of knowledge of canon  
-use of jargon that doesn't suit the fic's setting  
-lack of formatting  
-lack of plot  
-unamusing and/or disgusting "humour"  
-clich�s  
-nauseating metaphors and comparisons  
**-ridiculous sex scenes _(Liz: ooookkkk please point that out for us…)_**  
-insertion of yourself into the Avatarverse  
-distortion of canon characters's personality (OOCness)  
-character bashing  
**-masturbatory fantasies about Zuko, Sokka, or Aang (they would be ashamed of you) (_Liz: I think Zuko more like hate's us and Sokka think's I'm weird) _**  
-disturbing events  
**-use of serious issues (rape, torture, mental illness, death) as plot devices gratuitous depiction of violence _(Marie: wow it's a good thing our parents don't read this)  
_**_-_So-called random shit that is supposed to be amusing but is in fact the opposite  
**-So-called original characters which are actually poorly-disguised self-inserts_ (ummm well yah I guess since THAY ARE US!)_**

All of this is so unbearable that...

-I wanted to gouge my eyes out with a rusty spork after I read your story  
-I was left with the deep urge to vomit (preferably on you)  
-my cries of horror and indignation were heard halfway across town  
-the canon characters would probably kill themselves (or you) if they read this fic  
-you should never be allowed near a keyboard again  
-all fans of the Avatar fandom are screaming and writhing in pain  
-DiMartino and Koneitzko will set their lawyers on you.

**As penance, you must...**

_(**L&M: Okkk and what, my dear person do YOU know?**)_

-take down this story at once, or expect more flames  
-watch The Teletubbies and Super Milk Chan and Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo continuously for a week  
**-apologise to your readers for your ignorance** _(**Liz: alright all my dear readers I'm sorry if I have cause you any pain in any way if we have don't some of these horrible crimes please tell me)**_

-smash up your keyboard and insert the pieces into any chosen orifice of your anatomy  
-Watch every episode of Avatar until you know them all by heart  
-give up all your worldly possessions and become a monk/nun  
-have your hands cut off so you may never besmirch the literary world with your garbage.  
**-throw away your vibrator and stop masturbating to impure thoughts of Zuko** **_(Marie: ewww Zuko gross)_**

In closing, I'd like to say...

-The spacebar is your friend, as is the Enter Key. Use both.  
-Netspeak is a unacceptable form of writing. Netspeak is Netspeak and should not be used for anything else.  
-Format your story properly. use the Enter key when neccessary. Don't smush your words together. And USE SPELL CHECK.  
-don't post a fanfic before you've had it beta-read by someone who knows better than you  
-keep your fantasies about Zuko or Sokka or Aang or any other AtLA character to yourself  
-Aang's siblings (if he has any) are dead. Aang doesnt know his parents so he can't know your sue-sibling  
-Good fic has plot, tension and good writing. Your fic has none  
-you owe me a new computer screen because I vomited on it.  
-don't ever reproduce. The last thing we need is more Suethors.  
-take your crap somewhere else (wait, don't. No one deserves to be terrorized by this)  
-Stop wanking to the screencap of Zuko shirtless in the Agni Kai.  
-**No one cares about your fantasy**_ **(Liz: ok no one does… both marie and Liz waive to there over 60 REAL reviewers)**_  
-The genre of people getting sucked onto the Avatarverse is old shit. It should be avoided at all costs.  
-There is only one Avatar. ONE. Only He/She may bend more than one element. Repeat after me. There is only ONE avatar.  
-There are only four elements to bend. No more. No less. Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. NOT Shadow, Light, Love, or some Sparklypoo shit.  
-Zuko does not belong with any form of original character. He belongs with Katara or Toph or even Aang. Anyone that is a canon character!  
-Zuko is NOT a pussy who will slobber over any girl, nor is he a OMFG wangst kind of guy. Katara is not a PMS bitch, nor is she a nonexistent being that needs to be discarded when the Mary Sue makes her appearance. Iroh is much more than some tea-swilling old man. And Aang is NOT a ADHD kid who has had too much sugar. Don't assrape the characters for your twisted purposes.  
-Fantasies are just that-fantasies. If you want to fantasize yourself in the Avatarverse-by all means, go ahead. It IS fun. However, keep it to yourself, and your notebook and/or sketchbook.  
-If Zuko saw how you treated him in this story he would set you on fire. Seriously. His character has been raped and twisted so many times into OOCness that even Ozai and Azula would feel bad for him.  
**-The only people who review your story are your little sockpuppet Suethor friends. You are not taken seriously by anyone else. Keep your fantasies to your little cliques.** **(_Liz & Marie: guys' is this true?)_**  
-Learn from this list. It is designed to help you. Yes, it is brutal but the truth hurts, sweetie.

And last but certainly not least...may Azula use you for target practice

**Marie: we find it funny how this person has the nerve to say we're uncreative yet he/she just cut and pasted this al over fanfiction's avatar fics **

**Liz: plus if you look at his/her profile you will see that he/she has NO favorites in story's or authors, which probably means that EVEYONE on this sight is a Mary sue writer. Also her/his story is called "The Greatest Avatar Story EVER" and it's got to be the WORST Mary sue flameing story we have ever read! (Yes we read it and reviewed a real review…unlike _some_ people)**

**Marie: I'm sorry to tell you this Zuko's Flamethrower but you do not and never will own Avatar or fanfiction so all those nasty things you say at people are just immature and plain stupid.**

**Liz: I agree; if you want to flame our story at least give us hard cold facts of why YOU don't like it…trust me (a slightly better than you, expert on Mary sue's) Mary Sues/and bad plots are all the option of the reader and I think people like YOU need to leave WAY more then those cruddy Mary sue stories**

**Marie; and if you think that fanfiction is overrun bye Mary sue's then why In heavens name don't you just start your own website**

**Liz: I bet you anything that YOU DIDN'T even read our story you just guessed is was because it wasn't you're story and posted this. You just do these things to be a loser and to make yourself feel good**

**Marie: Now we're going to thank all the people that sent us REAL reviews **

**-----**

**JustPlainPeachy:**

**Liz:** oh thank you and yes Sokka is a sock! We even named one of my puppy's chew toy's Sokka because it was a sock and we thought it was funny

**Marie:** and EWWWW NO! Iroh is like a father to me! YUCK! (yes I know your kidding) and I shall come back in the next chapter!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

**Liz and Marie:** thank you and all your little random people for reviewing we love all you little peoples!

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja:**

**Liz: **first must say LOVE THE NAME!

**Marie**: yes it is rather random…yet our lives are very random and plese preay for me Liz just bought that new drink "vault"

**Liz**: EEEE I can't wait to have it!

**Marie**: oh help me

**Liz and Marie; thank you all for all your wonderful support we can not tell you how grateful we are to you!**

**The Element girls **

((Here's a little preview on what's coming up…Zuko attacks and some BAD Things happen!))


	11. it begins

**Disclaimer: we no ownie (Marie: owine?) Avatar the last airbender **

**Warning: this chapter contains much evil and darkness (along with a death) so if you don't want to read there is a warning in the bad spot (remember this IS a pg story) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

It was an early morning when Marie woke up. Now, normally she wasn't a morning person but someone was banging on her door

"_Ug_, you're more annoying then John," she growled, getting out of the bed and marching over to the door. She peeped out to see a smiling Iroh.

"Good morning, Miss Marie, we are going ashore and I was wondering if you would join me."

"Ummm, sure, just let me get ready." With that, Marie shut the door and got dressed, wondering what this was all about.

Once she was done, she walked out. Iroh was waiting on deck sipping tea. "Here you are! I made you some as well," he said, handing her a steaming cup.

"So, why are we up so early?" Marie asked, gently taking a sip of tea. Her blue-gray eyes scanning the row of soldiers all standing to attention as Zuko talked to them.

"Prince Zuko has found the Avatar, and is going to fetch him."

"Oh," Marie muttered, looking a little downcast. Seeing this, Iroh looked confused.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see your friend again."

"Well, I am, but… well, you see… oh, never mind, it's really nothing."

Slowly, they made their way toward the gangplank.

----------------- **evil warning**

"Ozai, the time has come! All I need is your fire… and an innocent girl."

Nodding, Ozai told a servant to bring a certain girl to him. Nodding, the man left.

"Ozai, let my daughter go! We have been nothing but loyal to you and you family!" Dera, a rich noble from Ozai's council, pleaded as his fifteen-year-old daughter was led to the Firelord; her copper eyes wide with horror.

"We need to kill the Avatar, and we need an innocent girl. Who better to fit this request then your daughter?" the Firelord said coldly.

Darsino smiled, running a hand across the young girl's cheek. "She's perfect… what is your name, child?"

"A…Am… Ami"

"Well, Ami, you are about to help win the war for your people…" Pointing to a huge black star with dragon wings in the middle of it, he indicated for them to lay the poor, frightened girl down. After strapping her to it, Darsino shoved the small, black crystal into her hands. Then, stepping back, he gave the signal.

"NOW!"

Ozai shot a large fireball at a wide eyed Ami, and almost immediately the girl went up into flames. At first, all you could hear were Ami's screams of fear and pain, but then a dark mist began to come up from the star and surround the burning girl. Then a deep growl sounded and the darkness seemed to explode, covering everything in darkness…

Then, almost as suddenly, everything was back to normal; only the girl and crystal were gone. The only sound that could be heard was the evil laughter of a certain hooded man.

**evil warning end**

---------------------------------------

Liz bolted up, clutching her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to explode right out of her chest. She had just had a horrible nightmare, only she really couldn't remember what it was about.

Yet, as she sat there, the sun began to rise and she had this foreboding feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

---------------------------------------

Marie was halfway down the gangplank with Iroh by her side, when suddenly everything went dark. Then she sensed a girl's scream, two glowing red eyes and a deep growl. The poor teen screamed in terror as she fell back.

Iroh was shocked. First, Marie was walking next to him as normal as anything. Then, suddenly, she stopped as if she had just seen a ghost, and shrieked in a way that would make anyone's blood freeze. She then fell down crying in horror, as Iroh ran to her side.

Zuko was a little ahead of his uncle and the girl when she screamed. It was something about her scream that reminded him of an old friend. He wasn't really sure why, but he found himself running over to where she was sitting propped up against his uncle.

---------------------------------------

"Ug, what happened? My head hurts…" Sokka said, as he woke up to the smell of cooking fish. Aang groaned from where he was sleeping.

"Good morning!"

Sokka winced as his cheerful sister walked over to him.

"Oh my head…" he wailed.

Liz just giggled like she always did. "Well, that's what you get for drinking."

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "Drinking?"

"Remember this?" Liz asked, holding up the bottle for him to see. Then it hit him like a bolt.

"So, _that's_ what that was."

"Can you remember anything from last night?" Katara asked, kneeling beside him.

"Not really… all I remember is Liz having these huge angel wings and you were glowing."

"Glowing? I was glowing?"

"Yeah, it was pretty weird."

"Huh…?" Liz muttered as she walked over to Aang, who had just gotten up and was looking like he was going to be getting rid of everything he ever ate.

---------------------------------------

After they had helped Marie, Zuko mounted a rhino. "Hurry up; we must catch the Avatar while he's still helpless."

Quickly, Iroh got onto another rhino. ((M: I know this might sound cruel, since he was so nice to me…but I don't see how Iroh got up on _anything_ quickly)) "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked Marie, who was standing next to his rhino.

The blonde nodded hesitantly.

"Now, don't worry," Iroh said, holding out his hand for Marie to get on. "We're going to stay well away from the battle."

Nodding, Marie jumped up behind Iroh and got ready to go, not sure what was waiting for them.

---------------------------------------

"Going somewhere, Avatar?"

All four kids turned to see Zuko and his small army standing in the clearing. Katara gasped, Aang tried to stand, and Sokka… poor Sokka threw up his remaining rum.

"I can see you're in no position to fight. So why don't you give up peacefully and no one gets hurt."

"I don't think so, Zuko," Liz said, getting into an attack position. "Quick!" she hissed to Katara, "get the boys and run!" Katara was about to object when Zuko lunged at Liz.

Shutting her eyes, (L: Hey, it works for Padme!) Liz braced herself, but Zuko never got to her. Suddenly, the ground between the two parties split and a HUGE dragon that looked like it was made of mist emerged from the earth. Its red eyes scanned its surroundings until it saw Marie.

"Fire… MUST HAVE FIRE!" It growled, and Marie's eyes opened wide when she realized it meant her. It lunged at her, and scooped her up, taking her with it into the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: first we'd like to thanks everyone for All those WONDERFULL reviews! We got more then 12 for one chapter! HORAY!**

**Marie second we'd like to thank Zuko's Flamethrower because we have a feeling that for some reason more people reviews because of his/her flame**

**Liz also a small note this story is almost at the end, sad yes but all good things must end. And we promise it has a REALLY cool ending.**

**Marie: now to thank everyone who reviewed to the last chapter **

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

**Liz**: well randomness is god!

**Marie**: she's been saying this for over a week now

**Liz**: yes randomness is god and I'll take what ever your drinking!

**Marie**: no you wont

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja:**

**Liz**: yes vault IS good but I like mountain dew better

**Marie**: I like sugar… it's yummy…

**Liz**: hehe yah… I guess it's her turn to act crazy

**Marie**: we're not at all ticked at our _dear_ zuko flamethrower because he/she helped us get over 15 REVEIWS! WOW

**Liz**: we shall be thanking her/him later

**Marie**: Liz likes to shout a lot to

**Liz**; YES AANG AND SOKKA GETTING DRUNK WAS REALLY FUNNY!

**phantom-willow217:**

**Marie: **I know… when Liz first told me about it I was kind of freaked out 2

**Liz**: and yes _dear _zuko flamethrower is wrong but then it's hard to be right ALL the time

**Marie**: and thanks for the kitty she looks like my cat!

**Liz**: you just keep thinking that Marie….

**Mavrik Zero:**

**Liz: **yes and we owe it all to zuko flamethrower

**Marie**: yep Liz decided to do another chapter quickly so that we could tell him/her off.

**Liz**: yes we found it funny too starts laughing like the manic that she is

**Marie**: ahem… moving right alowng here, well that's for all your support all this time.

**Zuko's Flamethrower:**

**Liz: **we have amused the great Zuko's Flamethrower all bow down starts to pay Zuko's Flamethrower fake homage

**Marie**: so did you read this chapter or just the part about your flame

**Liz: **well I have to thank you because of your flame we got over 12 REVIRWS! HORAY!

**The Green Phoenix:**

**Marie: **thanks we really enjoy it when people enjoy our story cuz that's what keeps us going

**Liz: **here's more of that "mysterious guy" for you

**Moon n Sun:**

**Marie: **I agree but I think what he/she really needs is some friends and a stable life

**Liz: **to me people getting sent to the Avatar world or any other dimension for that matter is a kind of plot that everyone should try at least once just to try it out, as long as it has a semi plot it's fun to read.

**Yanielle:**

**Liz: **that's ok I'm kind of slow at reading to and Marie's REALLY SLOW

**Marie: **as long as you reviewed we're happy, because that's all that matters

**Amberhawk:**

**Liz: **well the people kind of _are_ self inserts since their us…

**Marie: **so we don't really know what you mean

**Liz: **we'll try to get the characters as IC as possible

**darkavatar13:**

**Liz: **in the story I'm 16 but in real life I'm turning 18 on the 6th of July!

**Marie**: poor I hate it when thing's like that happen hope you computer get's fixed soon.

**7**:

**Liz**: thanks we REALLY appreciate that

**Marie**: you have NO idea how much

**Fire wolfess:**

**Liz: I think I said there was going to me no romance like 100 times! Yet does anyone listing NO!**

**Marie: lol we sould tell him/her that sporks are plastic! Pluss I don't really think she/he even read this story**

**JustPlainPeachy:**

**Liz: **well I'm honored that you got the same review! That must mean that our story is really good!

**Marie**: I'm in this chapter so there you go you can be happy now

**Liz**: something like that…. But more like this big monster comes and almost kills everyone, but I'm not going to spoil it for you

**i love zuko:**

**Liz: **I know thanks for telling me that you got that flame so I was prepared

**Marie**: yah thanks I love Zuko you're a real live saver

**Air Bending Dragon35:**

**Liz: **it was really funny when they got drunk

**Marie: **I hope you had fun at camp

**raven-foreverdark:**

**Liz: **-goes on with raven-foreverdark about how stupid flamers are-

**Marie**: but we need to thank him/her because he/she helped us get over 12 reviews

**Liz**: don't worry we're still going to write

**HanyouRiyumi:**

**Liz: **you should and if you get something from him/her remember it's nothing personal

**Marie: **we will keep this story up it's going to take a LOT more then one stupid person to stop us

**Liz; **thanks for telling us what Canon parings were

**Well that's all fokes and thanks for reviewing and PLEASE review! We don't care if it's just a "great story" or "nice" just as long as we can see that you read and liked it**

**The Element girls**

**Liz and Marie **


	12. fight

**Disclaimer**: **still cant find the rights to own Avatar, **

**We'd like to make a small thank you to Air Bending Dragon35 for being our 100th reviewer! Thank you Air Bending Dragon35 even though you probity didn't mean it thanks! **

**Also thanks to: bndrchic15, XEye-Of-The-WolfX, HanyouRiyumi, Mdog, outthere101, Mavrik Zero, i love zuko, Fire wolfess, Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, and darkavatar13 for reviewing and making this such a wonderful time. **

**Now an important note PLEASE READ: **

**If we keep getting Anonymous flames we are going to turn off our Anonymous reviewer, which would be sad for those who WANT to send REAL reviewers **

**Oh and for Zuko flamethrower and General Iroh and for any other reviewers… we can report you so please think before you act because next time we're not going to be nice and just post your flame. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz watched in horror as her friend was taken up into the air "Marie!" she cried her eyes wide

"we need to get out of here while we still have a chance" Sokka said

"But Marie!" Liz cried pointing toward the flying dragon.

"She's right" Aang said shakily holding up his glider (L: remember he's still got a little hangover) "we can't just leave her"

------

Hanging upside down from the dragons claws, as if flew higher. Marie panicked, she thrashed about but the dragon just groped tighter, its talons cutting into her. Realizing that was useless, she lay still in it's grasp thinking.

It was it must have fire, but does that mean fire can't hurt it? No harm in trying…

Suddenly the dragon stopped it's ascent, and hovered far above the ground. It raised it's claw holding Marie in front of it's face and opened it's gapping mouth as if to eat her.

------

Liz watched helplessly as the dragon stopped hovering far above them her breath was becoming uneven as she racked her brain for something, ANYTHING that would help her friend. Suddenly a voice, seemly in the distance called out _"use your waterbending!"_

Quickly with out a second thought Liz called the water to herself consecrating harder then she had ever concentrated before. '_if I can make a butterfly maybe I can make a spear'_ forming the image in her mind she pulled the water together and to her surprise as well as plasher it started to take form

------

'_Dear god please let this work' _Marie prayed as she clutched her necklace. Almost immediately she burst into flames. The dragon instantly dropped her and thru back it's head and screamed at high pitched shrieking sound that nearly froze Marie's blood. As she plummeted toward the earth she tried to remember how to fly.

**((Liz: Marie never gave me her flash back so I need to call her and get it, but since she's soooo slow If I wait I probably won't be able to put this up until Monday if I'm lucky so I decited to just give you this note and tell you that once you put up the next chapter it'll be on. so for now just use your imagination)) **

------

Liz stood there her water spear in had trying to fined a good time and place to throw it. Suddenly she saw Marie burst into flames for a few moments then fall form the dragons gasp. Taking this rare opportunity the let her spear fly toward the monster. It flew right through the dragons tail. Giving out a horrific screech the black terror dove down toward her. Suddenly from the corner of her eye Liz saw blur of red streaking toward the monster. Then Liz realized that it was MARIE!

"**leave her alone!" **the human fireball yelled lunging toward the dragon. Quickly recovering herself Liz started to make and throw water needles at the monster.

------

Marie hit the dragon head on casing it to fall. Standing there she felt a bunch of water needles fly past her and at the dragon, turning she saw Liz in a fighting stance and a determined look on her face. The blonde smiled until she herd the dragon snarl behind her. Spinning around she saw it getting up.

"This is our battle" slapping his tail down the earth began to shake then it split separating the 2 girls from everyone else.

"What are you!" Liz asked fear slightly clinging to her voice. The dragon got up to its full height giving out a hiss like laugh he looked right at the ashen girl.

"I shall be the one who will destroy the protectors." With this he lunged at Liz swallowing her in one gulp.

" Elizabeth!" Marie screamed "NO!" bursting into flames again she flew at the best "you killed her! You killed my best friend! You killed her!"

- A firenation ship some where at the north pole this morning –

Cono sat at his station board like every night "nothing ever happens when I'm on duty" he muttered to himself "sure they _say_ see the world! Meet new people, join the fire navy… all I've seen is a cold wasteland and all the people I've meet want to kill me." Sighing Cono looked up something black catching his eyes "what it?" walking closer he realized what it was: some kind of black mist sweeping over the water and heading strait for them.

- back to us, the important people-

Marie lunged at the monster screaming bloody murder the whole time. The dragon stood up to its full height (M: which I must say it pretty impressive) hissing.

"You will now win and once I have consumed your fire I shall help my creator destroy this dimension and all who live in it"

"Shut up!" Marie hurled a huge fireball at him her anger pretty much at it's peak (L: trust me she doesn't get angry often but when she does…) but the dragon just opened it's mouth wide and swallowed it whole.

"Your next" he hissed flying toward her and catching her in his talons. Flying up again it stopped hovering large red eyes baring into it's victim, and this time Marie knew she couldn't get away.

- Ozai's castle –

"Lord we just received word from captain Nor from the north pole he says there's this odd black mist covering the sea and traveling south and captain Grmore from this station at the south give a similar report. They both say it started this morning." Ozai gripped his chair.

"Summon Darsino and tell him I'd like to have a word with him."

- back to Marie's pending doom –

Marie watched in horror as the dragon opened its mouth ready to devour the poor blonde. Shutting her eyes Marie cringed "this is it" she thought bracing herself for death. Suddenly the dragon's belly made a funny gurgling noise then Liz burst out or at least Marie guessed it was Liz. At least it looked like a human but this person looked like he or she was made of water.

"Get your snack some where else!" the person said "and leave me and my friend alone!" yep that was Liz.

- Ozai's thrown room –

"You wanted me your highness?"

"I just received word that a strange black mist is covering both the north and South Pole. And oddly enough it all started right around the same time you preformed that ceremony."

"This is true my lord, soon the whole word will be covered in darkness. Once the sun is cut off everything will slowly die"

"WHAT!" the fire around Ozai erupted "I'll kill you if you don't fix it!"

Darsino just laughed and evil cruel laugh "you can't kill a demon I am immortal, but this dimension wont be for long!" with a twirl of his cape he disappeared in a puff of black mist. His evil laugh still lingering in the room

- back to the 2 clueless that they are this dimension's only hope-

Lunging at the dragon's claws, which where holding Marie, she swiped at him with a water ax cutting off both claws with one swipe. Marie burst into flames and landed harmlessly next to Liz on the forest floor. Both girls turned back into their normal forms.

"You know" Liz said looking at her hands in wonder "if our lives weren't in danger I'd have to say that this is the coolest thing ever!"

Marie shook her head and looked up "Look" she pointed to the dragon. He was lurching and screeching then the hole in his stomach and his claws begin to grow back.

"Now what? How are we suppose to fight something that can just grown back it's limbs?" Marie asked her friend crest fallen "this is hopeless" Liz's head suddenly shot up as if Marie had just said something amazing.

"We pray"

'What?"

"We pray, trust me Marie, it's like this dream I had… just trust me Marie"

The blonde smiled looking right into her determined caramel eyes.

"I always do"

- with those poor forgotten others –

"What are they doing!" Sokka screamed as both girls knelt down "Their going to get killed!"

"Get up" Katara whispered her sapphire eyes full of worry.

"Look" Aang said pointing to the 2 girls. They were both glowing, Liz blue and Marie red. Suddenly the shot up into the air toward the dragon. Then taking hands they begin to spin like a twister of red and blue. They stuck the monster head on. there was a HUGE explosion. Fire, Water, and Black mist raining down. When the dust cleared the only thing seen was the girls lying in the grass motionless.

No one moved to scared to fine out if they where alive or not. Then suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence.

"I cant move my body!"

"Ha! I feel worse then a double Jazz class."

"Do you always relate everything with dance?"

"Yep and so what you make everything into a joke."

"True"

Katara ran over helping Liz up "Oh Liz that was amazing!"

"What was amazing?"

"Everything!"

"Oh…"

Iroh walked over to Marie Zuko trailing slightly behind him to in shock at what he had just witnessed to think strait "Are you alright?" Iroh asked helping the poor girl up.

Marie nodded slightly turning to see Liz, who looked up. Carmel met blue gray and Liz said what was on both of their minds.

"Now what?"

No sooner had these words left her mouth when a light appeared and an amazing archangel stepped forward.

"Now you go home"

Who are you?" Marie asked

"My name's Mekalo and I'm here to take you home." With a wave of his hand a portal appeared showing Liz's room just like it had been when they had left it. Both girls gave out a squeal jumping up and down hugging each other. Suddenly Liz stopped.

"Wait a minute" turning to a slightly shocked Katara she walked over giving her a hug "that you Katara" then she turned to Aang hugging him as well "stay strong Aang" then it was Sokka's turn, Liz's eyes were already moist "Good bye you big idiot!" she cried hugging him. "Man I'm going to miss you all SOOO much!" she said tears streaming down her cheeks as she scooped up Momo and giving him a big kiss on the head.

Marie walked over to Iroh giving him a hug "Thank you for always being there for me, and I wanted you to have this." Holding out a picture she gave it to him.

"Your welcome, I will always think of you as a the daughter I never had" he said hugging her back tears coming to both their eyes. Marie then turned to Zuko holding out a hand.

"Thank you for teaching me" she said Zuko slowly took her hand.

"Your welcome…uff"

"Good bye you hot head" Liz had come up behind him and was now hugging him from behind "I'll even miss you". Zuko's face turned a slight shade of red and is wasn't from embarrassment or pleaser. Getting the hint Marie gently but firmly pried Liz off the prince.

"Let's go Liz"

"Ok, good bye Iroh! Save me some tea for when I come back!"

"Heaven forbid" Zuko muttered as both girls walked into the portal suddenly a blinding light burst out….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie: I thought I should point out that the fanfiction logo is "unleash your imitation free your soul" not put your good stories up and let people who have messed up lives flame them. **

**Liz: meaning if you have a problem point out it in real words not just some stupid thing that has nothing to do with the story. **

**Marie: we support all those "Little kids" that are (what you call) trying to write fanfics at least they are putting their thoughts into words and letting there imaginations run free. **

**Flame form General Iroh (who by the way has not stories because he/she is to lame brained to write one): **

The genre of people getting sucked onto the Avatar-verse is old shit. It should be avoided at all costs. (**Liz: well sorry to say this is one of those stories and it says so in the front so why in the world did you read this?**)  
keep your fantasies about Aang or Zuko or any other Avatar character to yourself. (**Marie: AANG? Why Aang? Ok I can kind of, ignoring all the NO ROMANCE things posted all over this fic, Zuko and maybe Sokka… but AANG? Liz: ewww in this story I'm 16 and Marie's 14)**  
Good fic has plot, tension and good writing. Your fic has none. (**Marie: well some parts got so tense for me that I had to tell Liz to stop and it DOES have a plot your just not really reading this so you cant see it**)  
you owe me a new computer screen because I vomited on it. (**Liz: sorry but we didn't tell you do so we don't HA! Marie: oh that was mature)**  
don't ever reproduce. The last thing we need is more Suethors. (**Liz: I'm not even going to ask what THAT means, but "don't ever reproduce. The last thing we need is more losers in this world")**  
take your filth somewhere else (wait, don't. No one deserves to be terrorized by this) (**Marie: I have a better idea Why don't YOU leave I think it would make MORE people happy)**  
No one cares about your fantasy. (**Liz: ok I'll tell that to the 98 reviewers that said they liked this story…) **

**Marie: oh and your shaming the good name of General Iroh **

**Now for the real reviewers **

**Air Bending Dragon35: **

**Liz: **first THANK YOU FOR the 100th review!

**Marie: **second… we might make a sequel but it wont be an avatar…. More on it later.

**darkavatar13: **

**Liz**; no idea…

**Marie**: we're just great and everyone loves us! (just kidding)

**Liz**: well why do you read this story?

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**:

**Marie**: well tell them at they can report him/her

**Liz**: YES SHOUTING **IS** FUN!1

**Marie**: LIZ my ears!

**Liz**: that sounds like fun we should get together some time, then the world would really tremble!

**Marie**; yes bad dragon! But he gets what he deserves

**Fire wolfess: **

**Liz: **I know it's sad but it DOES show how bad this dude is

**Marie: **well Zuko flamethrower DID give us a REAL review after her/his flame sooo maybe he/she has SOME creativity

**i love zuko:**

Marie: I know and thanks for noticing your such a great reader

Liz: and yes we did

**Mavrik Zero: **

**Marie: **we'll miss you a lot you've been such a GREAT reader and reviewer

**Liz: **if you want to read some more of our crazystuff try our drabbles… I have no idea if you like randomness but it's pretty good

**outthere101: **

**Marie: **WOW thanks to say it's THAT good means a lot to us

**Liz: **yah

**Mdog: **

**Marie: **pretty scary, I mean riding a NICE REAL dragon is cool but being caught bye a monster that looks like a dragon that was created bye some poor girls blood and Ozai's fire WASN'T what I call fun.

**Liz:** HEY what about me! I had to WATCH you!

**HanyouRiyumi: **

**Marie; **what movie was that?

**Liz: **sound's cool but scary at the same time, if it's anything like this

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX: **

**Liz: **fine I'll just sit here and sulk

**Marie: **here –hands her a mountain dew**- **

**Liz: **HORAY!

**bndrchic15: **

**Liz: **we might but now until we finished our other story's  
**Marie: **but It wont be about Avatar


	13. end

**Disclaimer: **

**Liz: Finely! AT LAST I OWN AVATAR MUHAHAHAHAHA**

**Marie: umm Liz that's just a DVD…**

**Liz: so what I OWN AVATAR MUHAHAHAHA**

**Marie: we don't own avatar Liz just want's to think she does **

**Liz: for all those people who thought the last chapter was the end, sorry cant get ride of use that easily… THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Marie: I know it's sad but all good things must come to an end  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

Once the girls walked into the portal a blinding light burst out….

---

Zuko woke up with a start finding himself lying on the floor of his room "W…what happened?" he muttered standing up looking around "how did I get here?"

-Same time somewhere in the middle of the Earthkingdom-

All 3 travelers woke up at the same time. Katara looked around seeing her brother and friend were up to.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked looking around just as confused as the others. Aang got up scratching his head and looking around as well taking stock of where they were.

"I think we're in the same place we were 3 weeks ago"

"D…Did that all really happen?" Katara asked shakily. The other 2 looked at her unsure of what to say.

-at the FireKingdome-

Dera woke up with a start. Getting up he waked into his daughter's room to find her awake and crying in her bed. "Ami what's wrong?" the 14 year old looked up at her father her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I…I had a bad dream that some guy tricked Lord Ozai into killing me" Her father's eyes got wide with fright realizing that they both had the same dream. Bending down her stoked his daughters head kissing her lovingly.

"Don't worry honey even if our great lord would even think about killing you I'd never let him" Ami nodded trying to get it all out of her head. Yet it had seamed all so real, she still almost feel the fire licking at her flesh. Giving a small shiver she tried to block out all those nasty thoughts.

-in Virginia-

"Uf" both girls fell into Liz's room thru the portal. Sitting around both girls looked around.

"WE'RE HOME!" Liz squealed both girls started to hug each other jumping up and down.

"Elizabeth it's 2:00 in the morning! GO TO SLEEP OR MARIE'S NEVER COMING OVER AGAIN!" Liz's dad yelled form down stairs (L: my room's in the attic). Qucly both girls sat down looking at each other trying not to laugh. Wide smiles still on there faces.

Getting up Marie walked over to Liz's bed, she was about to get in when she saw a letter.

"Look" she said holding it up for Liz to see. It had Elizabeth and Marie written on the front of it in gold lettering.

"Open it" Liz said looking over her friends shoulder as the blonde opened the letter

_Dear Girls,_

_I'm very proud of you. You have successfully done your fire mission of protecting a dimension in danger. _

_You have been chosen as 2 of the few who will protect dimension's form the "Evil ones" who only wish to destroy them. There will be many more trials and hardships but I have faith that you will prevail in the end. The stones that you have been given will give you the power to live up to your destiny. Use them wisely and remember we will always be there for you if we need us._

_The keeper of dimensions,_

_Mekalo_

"wow" Liz whispered taking the letter form Marie who walked over to Liz's dresser where Liz had the 3 other stones.

"Wow" Liz whispered again.

"Yah wow, we really have our work cut out for us and who ever we give these 3 other stones to" Marie whispered back. Her friend looked up smiling.

"Are you kidding! This is SOOO COOL!"

"Oh Liz…"

_THE END…(_M&L: for now)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: And that my dear friends is the end…**

**Marie: -sniff- it's all so sad, I'm going to miss it all!**

**Liz: me to all you great people, and getting 100 reviews… gosh I hade NO idea that this was going to be such a great hit!**

**Marie: we meet so many nice new people…**

**Liz: and some mean ones to….**

**Marie; let's dwell on the good things ok?**

**Liz: wow it's hard to believe THIS is the end… **

**Marie: I know, **

**Liz –sniff- it's time to thank our reviewers one last time….**

**-----**

**The Green Phoenix:**

**Liz: **no this is the end,

**Marie: **we'd never leave you hanging like that, don't worry we're not THAT mean

**raven-foreverdark:**

Marie: no the story is not over

Liz: and I'm glad I didn't die either

Marie: in fact even Ami (the little girl that Ozai killed) is Alive!

Liz: yep everything is back to normal… or what we all call normal

**darkavatar13:**

**Liz: you still love use even after all the mean things we've done to you?**

**Marie: you're the best ever!**

**Air Bending Dragon35:**

**Marie: **thanks that was our first full fledged battle,

**Liz: **Say hi to your friend for us! And here is the last chapter just for you (and everyone else)

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja:**

**Liz: **cry not there was one more chapter… then it ends this fanfic

**Marie: **yes Flamers are mean and they are some of the reasons war's start because they have to have things their way

**Liz: **the one nice thing about flames is that you relies that there are even more stupid people in the world then you.

**Marie**; only you would think of that…

**Liz**: YES! Doing random things is like the greatest thing since creeping people out!

**Marie**: well that's for a wonderful LONG review! You're the best!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX:**

**Marie: **it'sa soda that pretty much has caffeine and sugar

**Liz: **and it makes me HIPPER!

**Marie: **yes it's sad that it's over but I'm sure we can look forward to bigger and better things

**Mavrik Zero:**

**Liz**: you've been one of our best reviewers!

**Marie**: yah we hope to see you around some time…

**outthere101:**

**Liz: **it's not the end…

**Marie: **THIS is the end,

**Liz: **we hope you liked it even though you weren't there for most of the story so we couldn't really get to know you we're glad you read this and reviewed!

**OH AND IF ANYONE WAN'T TO CHECK OUT OUR DRABBLES FOR MORE INSANENESS! **


End file.
